


The Red soul

by Sanslover101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Sex, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanslover101/pseuds/Sanslover101
Summary: Frisk is an independent girl who lives and does things easily on her own at school. One day a certain skeleton saves her life.The reason why he did is because he needs something from her. He's not very happy with the person holding that possession but guess beggars can't be choosers.As unhappy as they are going on this quest they manage. And even start to get a little more closer then they wanted to.(Things may be misspelled but it will be fixed in the future. Please give it time and patience.)





	1. The Greeting

Frisk Pov.

I made sure I had all my books for the day. Biology? Check. History? Check. Math? Ugh check.

I closed my locker door and started to walk to my next class.

My next class was all the way down on the first floor in a corner where no one goes. It was a pain to get to, but hey once your an honors student you gotta keep your grades up.

I've been the smartest in my grade since kindergarten. Nothing has been more important to me then getting in a good college and getting a good career with a good life.

While walking I was suddenly bumped into. I was knocked right down and dropped all of my books and papers.

I immediately sat up and started to pick up the mess.

The person I ran into rubbed his...skull? He wasn't even human! He appeared to be a skeleton who wore a blue jacket with fluff on the hood. His jeans were black with a white striped going down the sides. And his sneakers were black high tops with white shoe laces.

And his features were kinda...strange. He had a some sort of smile plastered on his face. But it was moving? How can he move his feature if he has no muscle? His sockets had little white lights in the center, so they kinda looked like pupils.

He gave me a pretty nasty look for a skeleton. He sat up and dusted himself, not even offering to help.

"Watch where your going kid." His voice was deep, and had some sort of... accent to it.

I sat up as well. "S-sorry."

He then stormed off, bumping into my shoulder in the process.

Ouch.

"Jerk" I turned around and walked away with my books as continued away to my class.

While leaving I heard him tsk behind me like a some sort of snob.

You see, I like monsters. They're pretty cool. I remember when the moved up here.

It was about a year or two ago, and I had the news on in the background while doing some homework.

All of sudden the breaking news cast came on, and a whole bunch of monsters we're on the screen, getting greeted by so many reporters.

They lived underground for so many years that no one knew the existed anymore.

No one really knows how they we're freed from they're rock prison. All they know is that one day the barrier keeping them there, broke.

Not many people were happy with the sudden change of a whole new species suddenly appearing out if thin air. I remember how many protest, fights, murders and court jury's there were.

I kinda felt bad for them. Over the years when they moved into my school, they've been bullied or casted out by the humans. I managed to make friends with some of them. They're really talented and smart, but too scared to speak up.

I have no problem with the monsters living in the same area as me. But I will have a problem with a monster who's a complete jerk like that skeleton.

I just shrugged it off and walked into my classroom, forgetting the whole situation.

I sat down and pulled my books out from my bag. As I was about to space out from the world to pay attention, I heard a voice call my name.

I looked up from my textbook and realized it was the teacher.

"Frisk? Would you please do me a favor?"

I closed my notebook and walked over to the teachers desk. Shes so kind. I think I'm her favorite student. Ever since the beginning of the year, shes done nothing but to make sure I succeed. She may have been blonde and old, but she was still very wise. Her outfits always stood out, because they were nothing but jeans and a shirt. unlike all other teachers who have to wear something good everyday.

She may not be that important, but its still good to give the good details in my life...right?

I walked up to her desk and looked straight in her blue eyes to show I'm giving her my attention.

"Sure thing. What's up?"

She pulled out a folder from her desk drawer and handed it to me.

"Can you take this up to the office please? I trust you won't just take this as an opportunity to skip class."

Ugh. The office was all the upstairs. I just came down from there!

"Yeah I will."

She gave me a gentle smile that gave me the feeling she was thankful.

I just decided to leave my stuff on my desk and walked out the classroom with a pass.

I walked up all the way to the office and delivered the folder without a problem. The secretary's know me kinda well. I'm always up there to speak to the counselor. Most of the time its about stress and grades. Other times is for my parents. But its pointless to speak about to them. Their already gone.  

While walking back I heard a strange noise coming from one of the hallways. It echoed as if there were ghost all around me.

Now they say in horror movies to never go investigate the scary noises coming from the basement. But I couldn't help myself but to be curious of what this sound was.

I walked closer to the hallway of where the noise was coming from. When I got closer it sounded as if someone was...crying.

I turned into the corner of where the hallway ended and saw a figure pinned to the wall by another figure.

I focused to see who the figures were and what they were doing.

It was that skeleton! He had some poor crying monster pinned to the wall. The monster looked to have no arms and was wearing some stripped yellow and brown sweater.

The skeleton looked mad as hell, and his left eye was glowing a sky blue. It looked like fire was just flaming out of his socket, and the the other was completely black.

"Do you know anyone with one or not!?"

Not only was his appearance scary, but so was his voice. It's was so low and sounded as if he was ready to just watch the little guy die of complete fear.

"N-no! I-I told you I don't know a-any humans!"

"Damn it!" The skeleton used his fist and struck him right in the stomach with his anger.

I couldn't just stand here and watch as this little guy was getting beat. I had to do something or else the guilt would be the death of me.

I stepped out from the end of the hall and screamed as loud as I could. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The skeleton looked at me with shock but then gave me an amused smile. His eyes turned back to they're normal white pupils and just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The runt can leave. You on the other hand can't leave."

The little monster ran away from for safety, while I was getting a finger shoved into my chest.

"Your gonna keep your pretty little mouth shut. What you just saw here, never happened."

His eyes went dark as night. No pupils, not blue flames, just darkness. It kinda scared me a little.

"And if you do rat me out...your gonna have a really bad time. Understand?"

I looked him deep in his dark sockets. As much as I knew I should just run to the nearest class and tell the teacher what the hell just happened, it would be a bad idea.

I don't like messing with the monsters. And who knew how smart this guy is. He could easily make it look like I just wanna get this guy in trouble cause he's a monster. People may like me here, but that doesn't mean anything.

I sighed and pushed his finger away from me.

"Alright. But you just keep the hell away from me."

He smiled and even gave me a little laugh. "No problem. I don't need you anyway."

He turned around with shoving his hands in his pockets as if nothing even happened.

I wonder who he was looking for. Or what he was looking for. Someone important I guess. Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's gonna stay away from me now and I don't need to worry about him.

For the rest of the day I didn't even see him. I just took my classes, got my grades and that was that.

After school ended I did my normal routine of walking home.

I only lived a mile away, and the kids in my bus drive me insane. So I started to walk everyday to both school and home.

It's nothing much really. I just turn on a tune and listen all the way. The walk was nice too. It was calm and the sounds of people walking in the city streets just made me wanna lay down and take a nap.

I lived alone in a nice city apartment. And sure it had its ups and downs, but I managed. Its kinda peaceful and I can have everything done my way. Sure I wish I wasn't alone but it was better this way. Kinda why I just keep to myself and stay away from others.

My normal routine to get to my apartment is to through this ally way near a cafe. 

Again...Another bad horror movie decision.

Nothing really lived here actually. I never saw any homeless, hookers or drug dealers either. Just rats and maybe a cat once in a while.

I entered into the dark entrance of the ally way and had a bad feeling in my gut. I turned around to see a some strange figure standing where I entered. 

I just kept walking. 

Maybe he was just someone who was taking the same path I was? 

As I continued down the ally way, there was another figure at the end where I'm supposed to exit. 

I tried turning around, but the figure from the entrance was standing right behind me. It has some sort of goat skull like head. The rest of his body was covered with a black jacket and jeans. Its eye was the same as the skeleton at school had. Its eye was even glowing blue and flaming just like his. 

The other got closer to me and looked the same as his friend. Except his skull was slightly different and his eye was glowing orange on his right eye. 

"Frisk."

They're voices sounded glitchy and rough. It was like talking to a speaker with water in its speakers. 

Wait..how did they know my name?

"Please...I-I don't want any trouble." I said it so weakly. I wanted to fight back but I knew if I tried I would have been dead.

The two of them looked at each other then looked back at me. The orange one then made a fist and I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my chest. It was like someone was grabbing my insides and just squeezing as hard as they could.

I was then lifted above the ground so my feet weren't touching the rough cement below. The pain in my chest was even worse and the only thing I could do was grunt from it.

I tried to move but was almost impossible to.

"P-please let me go! I'll give you anything you want!"

The blue one grabbed my wrist.

"Give us your soul!" 

My soul? What do they mean?

"My soul?"

He squeezed my wrist and started to bend down almost breaking it. "Now!"

I screamed from the pain. I didn't know what they meant, I didn't even know what was going on. I just wanted to go home. 

Suddenly, the orange monster was flown into the wall nearest to him and got pretty knocked out. The weight on my chest then disappeared and I fell to the ground on my knees grabbing my chest to relieve the pain.

I looked up and saw a familiar figure standing in front of me offering his hand. It was the skeleton from school! Did he just save me or was I dead?

As I took his hand he pulled me up and immediately pulled his hand away as if I was poisonous to touch. 

Gee you save my life, offer to help me up, and then I'm now something to not touch. Thanks.

The remaining monster looked like he was ready for some sort of attack. The skeleton stood in front of me. His eye started to glow blue like it did in the hallway in the school. His hand was also starting to glow blue just as much.

"Leave er alone bud."

The monster stayed in its position for a solid thirty seconds but then went to normal with some sort of growl. He laid a hand on his unconscious friend then disappeared into thin air. 

The skeleton then turned and stepped back to face me. His eyes were now back to normal and his hand was no longer flaming. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave me a deadpan stare.

I had so many questions. Who were those guys? Why were they after me? What did I do. Why was he here? Who even is he?

He probably read my face on how confused I was. He sighed on annoyance and looked straight at me.

"The names Sans."

Sans...

"Frisk. What was-"

"They're looking for a human with a red soul that is filled with a lot of determination."

"What do you mean by soul?"

He gave me the look as if I was the most stupid human being in the world.

"Your supposed to be the smartest in your class and you don't know anything about souls?"

I put my hand on my hip, showing him I really didn't appreciate that comment.

He rolled the lights in his eyes. He then took one of his hands out of his pockets and hovered it over my chest. 

Was he trying to touch my breast? I think the fuck not! I backed away and covered my chest. I was about to scream at him but he stopped me with his own words. 

"Oh would you calm down? I'm trying to show you something."

I stepped forward again and uncovered my chest letting him do whatever he was doing. 

After a moment, a red glowing heart appeared in his hand. It was in the shape of a heart a little kid would draw, and it was glowing bright as if it was filled with something keeping it that way. It was so beautiful. 

I noticed that Sans was looking at it in awe. But when he saw I noticed, he stopped.

"This is your soul. Its the very culmination of your being. This breaks, you die."

Seems simple enough. But I still had questions. 

"So why are they after mine? Whats so special about it?"

"Each soul had a different trait and color. Your soul on the other hand, is very rare from the others and can only be found every thousand years. The reason they want it..."

He paused for a slight moment. I thought I was going to have snap him back but he fixed himself. 

"I don't really know."

He then placed his hand on my chest and the soul faded away from his hand.

So now I have these guys after me because I have a special soul. I have to admit, that's pretty cool I have a really rare soul, but what am I supposed to do?

"Alright so now I just have be careful. No big deal."

Sans shook his head. 

"Nope. What your gonna have to do (sadly) is pack some things and come with me."

Wait what? Go with him? He must be joking.

I start to laugh a little, maybe a little more over dramatically.

"That's funny. I appreciate that you saved me and all, but I still don't want you around me."

"This isn't a joke!" His smile turned into a frown and his eyes furrowed as his eyes went dark again.

I stopped laughing as he got in my face.

"I'm not happy about it either. But if you want your sorry ass to live and go to college then I suggest you listen and go pack!"

I kinda felt bad for lying. I did not like this guy one bit, but if I don't go with him I could get killed by whatever those things were. I did have more questions, but I figured I'd get them sometime soon.

I didn't like it but I guess I had no choice.

"Alright alright. Where we going anyway?"

He put his finger up to his teeth as he was thinking. Does he really need to think?

"I don't really know to be honest. I'm gonna take you to a man who... can keep you safe. But in order to find him I need to ask a few friends some questions."

Great. I'm laying my life on a skeleton who doesn't even know where I'm going. And judging by his voice, he's not telling the complete truth either.

"What about school? My life?"

"Don't worry as soon as this is over, you can go back to being a nerd and we can never see each other again. Alright?"

He held out his hand so we could seal the deal. I guess missing a few days wouldn't hurt...I could probably just say I had the flu. The teachers will help me bring my grades back.

"Alright."

I took his bony dry hand and shook it firmly. 

"Deal."


	2. Let's start walking

Sans pov.

I waited outside of the old brick building near the entrance that was covered with vines. This place was so old it almost looks like it was built the day we left. 

I can't believe that kid lived in something this trashy. Of course it did fit her. 

I laughed to myself at my own joke.

Speaking of jokes, this whole thing WAS a joke. I can't believe the human with a red soul was the most annoying girl I ever met. 

Sure we only had a few encounters but I really didn't like her style. I don't think she likes me either. 

Bet you I'm out here waiting for her to get packed, while she's calling the police thinking I'm just some crazy monster who attacks people and making up stories. 

Has happened. Wasn't fun.

I then saw her as she came out of the entrance with a small violet school bag. It looked pretty light and she looked like she knew what she was doing. 

"So where do your parents think we're going? Good girl like you probably doesn't sneak out often." I laughed at my own little humor. 

I realized she wasn't answering and looked up at her. She had a little bit of a frown and had her eyes in the ground. 

"Lets just say they're not around anymore to know where I go."

Oh shit...

"S-sorry."

Well I guess she hates me more now. Although I can relate. I know what it's like lose a parent and I know how hard it is to bring it up.

There was an awkward moment of us just standing there getting nowhere. I quickly forgot about the parents and started to get back at the task of hand. 

"We better start movin. We have to get some supplies and get at least out of town by nightfall."

Her eyes went wide. "Out if town? Where are we going!?"

"Oops guess I forgot to mention that."

She made a long dramatic sigh. I rolled the prints of my eyes and just started to walk away. 

"Come on drama queen."

After a a moment she started to walk behind me. I laughed knowing she was probably thinking of just kicking me. 

I'm glad she didn't ask where we're going. I didn't even know. He never told me where he is and his "henchman" keep moving around lookin for Frisk. As long as I keep her in my sights I know that we'll be fine. 

They don't take they're work that seriously. They go around and hang out at bars or strip clubs. They'd get they're information they needed then go and play. 

They're such idiots. They didn't even know I was following them to find Frisk. 

We walked little ways to the nearest store. As we walked in she took out a wallet that had the letter F on it. She looked inside and counted her money. 

"I don't really have that much."

I shrugged. 

"I got it. Just don't grab anything stupid."

She rolled her eyes and walked off to the snack section. I followed behind her and watched as she grabbed a bag of chips. 

We're going on a trip that's possibly dangerous and she grabs a bag of chips. 

I go for the condement section and grab two bottles of ketchup for the road. 

Frisk comes up from behind me with her bag of chips, chicken, and a few water bottles in her hand. 

She looks at what I have and gives a very confused look. 

"Why do you have ketchup?"

"Ya got a problem?"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the checkout line to wait for me. I made one last check in my hand to make sure I had everything. Two bottles of ketchup would be enough.

I walked over and paid for everything I the checkout. While bagging the items, this old lady was walking past with a heavy looking bag in her hand. The bag suddenly rips and spills everything while I'm still waiting for my change. I leave it be because I knew that someone would help her out eventually. 

After I got my change back I look over to see the items not bagged and Frisk not in sight. 

I look on the ground and see her helping the old lady with her groceries. I watched as she did it all with a smile and with no problem at all. 

She had a huge smile on her face as she handed the bag back to the old lady. 

I thought Frisk was this smartass who only cared for herself. It kinda suprised me she helped out that lady with no problem at all.

After the lady left she went back to bagging. I quickly realized I was starting at her when she gave me this blank stare. I shook my head and grabbed some of the bags and placed them in hers while it was still on her back. 

She gave me a dirty look while I just smiled. She was the one that brought the bag so she's gotta be in charge. 

We both walked out of the store and started to walk to the next stop. Wherever they're keeping him. 

We walked for a pretty long time. Frisk just kept a few feet away from me and read something in her phone while shoving her mouth with chips. 

I just kept walking and putting my mind on what the plan is. Find that son of a bitch and make him pay. 

I was also thinking of how Frisk helped out that lady. She seemed like a pretty independent women, guess I judged a book but it's cover...and attitude it's giving me. 

While in the middle of my thoughts Frisk poked me on my back. I was a little shaken but I kept my back towards her because I was curious on what she had to say. 

"What?"

"You never told me who or why needed my soul. Or where we're going exactly."

Oh shit here's the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask. 

"Because your souls special. And we don't want you to get caught but the wrong people."

I hope she didn't notice I ignored the last question. I didn't want her to know about my bro and I certainly didn't want to tell her about 'him'. 

"You forgot the last question. Where are we going that it's gonna be so far as out of town.?"

I took a big sigh. 

"Because I don't know exactly where we're going."

"What!?" She stopped.

"Just hear me out! I need information from a couple of friends. They might be able to help."

"I still don't understand why I'm needed. I get that you want me gone or dead for that matter but you can still explain what the hell is going on! All you've told me is I'm 'special' and now you don't even know where were going!"

"Shut up!"

She gave me a pretty scared look when I looked her in the eye. I knew that look. That was the look of when I have my eyes dark as a cave. 

She looked away from me and just started to walk again. 

Jeeze was I that harsh? 

We did our awkward silence thing again for a few more miles. 

She just walked while looking at the ground. I knew I should tell her somethings but it's just better if I don't. She'd back out and then I'd just be a huge mess.

After maybe 7 miles of just silent walking I realized it was gonna start getting dark. I knew she was still pretty mad but j had to break the silence. 

"Hey kid."

She perked up her head. 

"It's getting pretty late we should call it a day."

She shook her head. She pulled out her phone and started to look up motels hear by. There was a one a mile away so we started walking. 

When we got there the place looked kinda new. We walked inside the lounge and it had tan brick walls with a nice wooden floor. It's had a counter in the back with a door and several keys hanging behind. It wasn't very decorated but had a nice little plant in the back so I couldn't say that they didn't try. 

On the counter was a little bell, as soon as I rang it, a human with purple hair came running out from the back door. 

She was very pale and had black clothing on. He even had a black peircing in her noes. 

Obviously this was her part time job.

"Welcome to the "sleep well" motel. Do you have a reservation?"

She was chewing some gum in her mouth as she spoke. Frisk kinda seemed a little intrigued by her style. God this kids weird. 

"No. We just need a room for a night."

She looked between me and Frisk with a blank look. She picked up a pen and started to write down on a peice of paper.

"I'm gonna guess a queen size?"

"NO!" Frisk and I screamed at the same time. The girl looked pretty shocked and just wrote something down. 

"Alright then separate twin beds."

Frisk stepped closer to the desk.

"Hey is there any rooms with separate rooms? You know for like two different people."

"Sorry we only have one roomed rooms here. We aren't excally a fancy hotel. I can get you two rooms right next to each other if you'd like though."

Frisk sighed in relief. I am not paying all my money just so she can have privacy. 

"One's fine." I said it quickly before Frisk could agree. 

She looked at me but just kept her mouth shut.

The girl gave us our key and room number and went back in the room. We both made our way and when I opened the door I was kinda suprised. 

It looked pretty nice for a cheap motel room. It was the same interior as the lounge only when walls were wooden as well. It had two beds in the middle with a dresser in between. The beds were nicely made with a white comforter. On the side was a wooden door that lead to a tiny little bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. 

I walked in and flopped on the bed nearest to the door. As soon as I felt it's soft touch I let out a long sigh of relief and comfort. I didn't realize how tired I was in'till now. I haven't slept on a long ass time so this was a peice of heaven. 

I opened up a socket to see what that girl was doing. She was fumbling stuff in her bag grabbing peice's of clothing. After she picked what was needed to gave me a quick glare before heading into the bathroom.

Gee, the thanks I get for saving her ass. Well kinda. I'm to tired to think. 

I took off my jacket and went right under the covers. I turned off the lights with a snap of my fingers and immdieatly fell asleep with the darkness. But before I could could fully sleep I heard Frisk shuffle across the room and on to her bed. 

I took a peak at her PJs and realized she was just wearing a purple cami with blue shorts. 

She kinda looked...

Never mind I'm going to sleep.


	3. Fun and games

Frisk pov. 

Sans has been quite ever since last night. Maybe it was wrong to let him sleep in my bed when he clearly wanted to be alone? I don't know really. Ever since I saw Sans with feelings other then hate towards me, I just wanted to show him some kindness.

At least I got some answers. I figured out were not only going for me, but his brother as well. The guy who wants my soul also has his brother. But I don't understand why we can't just hand me over to those skulls. I guess there was more to this plan then what I was getting told.

Another thing who is this guy and why am I being taken to him? As much as I'd like to know some more, Sans was in enough pain already. I'll give it a bit more time.

We arrived in front of some plaza. Sans pulled a paper out of his pocket and gave the building and the paper a good scan. 

We we're in front of the restaurant where these friends were being held.  It was a white building that was made of marble. The name of the place was "The Finest." It was in fancy cursive writing on the top of the beautiful looking building. Didn't really seem like a place where hostages were being held.

I looked around and saw the only ones entering we're men and women dressed in fancy clothing. Something  me and Sans don't have and can't afford. Judging by this, its one of those places where fancy people eat and you need a reservation and proper wear.

"Sans? How are we gonna get in there. From what I'm seeing we need fancy clothes and a reservation. We don't have either of those!"

Sans looked at me then looked back at the restaurant. He nudged his head for me to follow him. 

We walked in and my eyes went in awe. It was small but it was so beautiful! The walls were marble just like the outside with beautiful paintings all over. The tables were covered with white table cloths and all kinds of different forks, knifes and spoons. On the roof was a beautiful crystal chandelier in the middle of everything. It fit so beautifully.

Sans walked up to the podium where a host was waiting to seat someone. 

He was some kind of...horse fish man? He had pretty big muscles as well. I looked at his name tag. Aaron? He wore a fancy tux and had a sly smile. He look up and saw a face and decided to attend to it.

"Welcome to the-" 

He gave me and Sans a quick scan of our clothes. The expression in his face just said how much he was judging.

"Your clothes are...not very suitable."

Sans leaned in the podiem. 

"Look. We have the money to pay for food. We just wanna have a good afternoon together."

Sans looked over to me and winked. Maybe he was trying to signal to tag along?

"Y-yeah. It's out anniversary!"

I could tell by Sans expression that hearing that made his neck shiver. Did the same for me.

"Well...we do have some extra dress's in the back. If the lady would like to try some on, I can show you." He gave me a condescending smirk with and a wink to go with it. I rolled my eyes on the inside. He then looked over towards Sans. "As for the gentleman find a bow or something."

Sans scuffed slightly with the little attitude. "Let's us think about it."

Sans dragged me aside away from the podium and huddled close so no one could hear.

"Okay so while your back there, ask to go to the bathroom or something, find them, and meet me in the back."

I've never had such a less detailed mission.

"I don't even know what they look like. What if I get caught? What happens if-"

Sans held a finger over my mouth. Why does he always shut me up like that?

"You'll do fine. And Blue sent me a pic of what they look like. Probably should have told you sooner."

He took a small phone out of his pocket. He opened his messages and opened a picture of two monster girls. One was a purple cat who was holding up peace signs and smiling. The other was a crocodile who was winking and wrapping her arm around the cat. 

They looked so happy. I'd hate to see how they felt being held here against they're will.

"They're names are Catty and Bratty. As long as they don't know who we are then they'll leave us alone. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll see you soon." Sans laid a hand on his shoulder, making me tense up from the sudden action. He noticed and backed away. "Bye." With a blink of an eye he was gone. How did he? I shook me head and got back in the game. I took deep breath and headed over to the podium. As soon as I walked over, Aaron grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

"Follow me my lady. We'll make sure your well taken care of." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. 

I left the room and  was taken all the way through the dining room, then the kitchen, then to a back hallway. I'm sure this is where the office and things are just like at "Burger n play". The place started st send a shiver down my spine.

 I had to leave him and get find these girls so I can get out of here.

"Um, may I used the restroom? I don't want to have an accident while finding a suitable dress." I laughed nervously. 

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand tighter. Almost tight enough to have a slight pain to it. I knew there was something fishy about all this. Pun not intended! Why would they have spare dresses? What was he gonna do?

"Please let go!"

I tried to pull again, but I failed.

"Sorry little lady. But I'm afraid I can't do that."

He unlocked a nearby door that lead to an office. It had dark intior and matched the theme of the restaurant very well, but also had that mafia vibe to it just like the one at "Burger n play". What's with the mafia theme that's going on here?

"Stay here."

He threw me in and quickly shut the door. I tried to run out but I was to slow. I tried to pound in the door so I could be heard. Nothing. 

I turned around and looked at the office. There was no windows and not other way out. There a bookshelf in the side but I didn't think there would be a secret passage. I'm not excally in a fairytale. 

After a few moments of trying to find a way I heard a voice started to come down the hallway. They stopped in front of the door leaving me only to listen. 

"I'm telling you Doggo, She and that skeleton fit the description. That's most likey them!"

Do they know about my soul? Or Sans brother? Or is there just another scandle that involves a skeleton and a girl with brown hair and a red soul?

The door started to open. 

"I'll be the boss of that."

There stood before next was a human sized dog. He all white with a black cap and noes. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans like he was some sort of biker. And I kid you not he had a smoking dog treat in his mouth. His teeth were sharp and the stench of the smoke from the biscuit was strong enough to make me almost cough. My guess he was Doggo.

Monsters and they're weird filthy habits. 

"Aaron! Tell her to move so I can see her!"

Aaron punched his fist in his hand, obviously threatening me to do what he was told. I gulped and moved slightly to the left to get away from his horrid smell of smoke. 

He smiled with his gruesome yellow teeth shining in the light. 

"She does match!" He started to do a horrible sounding laugh that made my ears ring. It sounded like barking and choking all In one. "Tell me. Where's your skeleton friend?"

He must be talking about Sans. I'm sure that if he knew where he was it wasn't going to be good. I wasn't going to rat him out. 

"I don't know. We split when he told me I was getting a dress."

Aaron stepped in front of the smoking treat dog. 

"Don't play dumb with us! I saw you guys talk something in private in the lounge. I didn't buy that damn 'boyfriend' act for a second! And if I'm correct? Were talking about Sans, and Sans isn't really the dating type."

I just sat there trying not the tears that were building up fall down. I've never been in such a situation in my life! I wasn't used to all this yelling and interrogating. 

The huge dog put out his treat and started to draw near to me. "It really doesn't matter where he is. We just need that soul." They were coming towards In'till there was a knock at the door.  Doggo put a paw over my mouth. It was furry and smelt like dog treat.

Aaron went towards the door and cracked it. Behind was a purple cat...it was on of the girls in the picture! She looked so less perky then she did in the picture. She was wearing an all white dress with a black apron In the front. 

God this girl was having it bad. 

"Uh there's like a girl who doesn't like the food. And she wants to see the owner."

Aaron looked back towards Doggo in distress. 

He growled and pushed me on the ground. 

"I'll be right back. Aaron! Watch her."

She gave me a quick wink before walking away.

Aaron was about to close the door, intill it slammed open almost making Aaron fall over. 

Behind the door was Sans with his hands in his pockets acting like nothing just happened. While Aaron was still on the ground from the slam, Sans went over and grabbed him by the color of his fancy suit. The fear in that monsters eye almost made me want to pity him.

"Hey buddy. Either ya do me a favor or your pretty face won't be so pretty." Arron shook his head trying to make eye contact with his. "Whatever you want! I'll make sure Doggo knows! Just please not the face!"

Sans dropped him with a good thump. He tried sitting up, but wasn't looking in Sans eyes. Even I didn't want to. His sockets we're completely darkened. Like there was no life. 

"Let any girl you have hostage here go and I won't tell the police. And not only that but you owe a lot to "Burger n play" don't ya."

That's when Aaron looked up at Sans. But not with fear. It was a smile. 

"And here I thought it was about your brother. Whatever. Doggo will talk with Blue about-"

In a second Aaron was thrown across the room into the desk breaking it in half without any sense of physical contact. The familiar move reminded me what Sans is capable of.

"You wanna repeat that, Bud?"

I got a good look at Sans. His eye was bright blue with flames shooting out of it again. It reminded me of last night. It also made me wonder how he got it. I don't think I've ever met a monster with such strong magic.

Aaron tried to sit up but Sans helped him out by picking him up once again. Aaron's noes and mouth was starting to drip blood. Why is he still trying?

"Give up Sans. Get it through your skull! Everyone else knows about your brother and how he's missing. Bet he's dead, or ran away from a Brother who was to lazy and got drunk almost every night."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

Sans through him on the ground. He started to strike him in the face. Left Right left right. His fist were moving fast. He was gonna kill him!

"Sans! Stop!"

A tooth fell out if place. Blood was starting to stain into the floor and maybe even his hands. 

"Sans that's enough!"

I grabbed Sans shoulders and tried to pull him away. It was harder then moving a boulder. I eventually grabbed under his arms and pulled him only a few millimeters. But I guess that gave him the message to stop because he moved away without anymore of my help.

He wiped the little blood that got on his mouth then gave Aaron a good look of his work. He didn't look too good. He had blood dripping from every part of his face and his eye was swollen shut. 

Don't get Sans very pissed. Noted.

"Never say my brothers name again."

He stormed out the door with a nice bang to go with it. 

I didn't want to get in his way. I was afraid he might punch me if I try to speak with him.

The rest if the night went pretty smoothly. We got the girls back in our hands with no problem. Doggo, the same dog that almost killed me if Sans didn't show up, handed over the girls after he found out what Sans did to his friend. Yeah he was pissed about the whole distracting plan but he'd rather live.

Someone heard the noises and called the cops. The cops took away Doggo and put Aaron in an ambulance. Sans, the girls and I left before they grabbed anyone for questioning. And knowing how well Sans beat the hell out of Aaron, he'll keep his mouth shut about the damage.

The whole way back, the girls were thanking us, and sharing they're horrible stories of what it was like to work with them. They had great living conditions, if they did what they were told. If they didn't, they would sleep near the trash on the cold with a towel as they're warmth. I can't believe they went through such a thing. The saddest part was there was more girls in there. Some of them actually willing to work there. I'm so glad Sans was there, or else I would have been there as well. 

I tried to keep the conversation going. It was nice to finally have a talk with someone. Especially some girls. Sans just stayed quiet with his hood over his head. We just let him be at peace considering he almost just killed a guy. 

The girls didn't ask, but I know what's on Sans mind. I'll bring it up later. Right now our mission is to get these girls back to where they really belong.


	4. Mean to friendly

Sans pov

Shit they found us. Or should I say her. 

"What's the hold up?"

I looked over to shush her before they saw us. 

"Walk behind me."

I put my hood up enough to hide my skull. I grabbed Frisk hand and pulled her in a fast pace so we could get by them quickly. 

"This way."

"Sans what's going on?"

I guess I had to answer in order to shut her up!

"They found us. Now shut your mouth!"

I realized that I was a little harsh but I know she'll just get over it. She is only here for one thing. 

"Who?"

We were almost to the door intill I heard a lot shout. 

"There over here!"

Shit shit shit shit!

I almost made it to the door but then a Nast looking gaster blaster headed dick stepped in my way. 

"Well well well. If it isn't the guy who knocked me out."

He cracked his knuckles and gave me a wicked glare with his orange eye.  

Well I'm screwed...

I did the only think I could think up. And that was to punch him the face. Not my best move but it was the only thing I could do with out drawing to much attention. 

As soon as I struck him he moved to the side creating a path for me and Frisk to bolt. I grabbed her hand tight and pulled right out of the building. We made it to the way to the back near the dumpsters and empty boxes with stray allycats.

They kept on following us so I did something else that was quickly thought. 

"Sorry kid."

She looked kinda confused and worried. I picked her up and threw her the nearest dumpster filled with boxes, and most likely rat shit. 

Sorry Frisk. I really am.

I jumped in with her and shut the the lid as quiet as I could. 

"Sans what the hell did you do that for! I'm getting sick of you-"

I grabbed her head and covered her mouth with my hand. 

She tried to protest but we both perked as soon as we heard a voice outside of the dumpster. I listened close while still holding Frisk close to make sure she didn't say a word.

I couldn't here much between the iron of the dumpster. All I could here was screaming and anger. 

After it was silent for a moment or two. I opened the lid to can only a little to see if they were gone. 

They must of teleported because they were no where in sight. 

I let go of Frisk and help her out the dumpster. 

"I hope we don't have a time limit to find those friends! Because now I need a shower because you don't know when yo warn people!"

Girls. So overdramatic about smells. Although we did have to go to a fancy place and we do smell like shit. 

"I'm sorry. But we hide to hide from them or they would have taken you to-"

I realized what I was about to say. I immediately stopped myself and tried to change the subject but Frisk had it first.

"Who Sans? And you have a brother? What's going on? Why do we need information to find someone that's going to 'help me'?"

I was a little embarrassed to talk about Pap. And I certainly didn't want to bring up that fucker either. But I guess I had to answer something.

"Yes I have a younger brother. His name is Papyrus."

"Where is he?"

I didn't want to answer that. I changed the subject quickly.

"Look the sooner we get a shower and get to where we need to go the sooner we can answer questions."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Of we start now we can get to the town where these friends are. Somewhere nearby there should be a motel room we can shower and sleep. Also I call first shower."

I was a little suprised. She did actually know what she was doing instead of just sitting looking like a trophy. 

I laughed a little both suprised and amused by the last comment.

"Alright fine. The town's this way. Think you can handle being stinky princess?"

Her cheeks turned a little red. I didn't mean to flatter her. But it was kinda cute. Wait not cute like shes cute just mean I found it cute she blushes from silly comments. 

"I think I can manage" she booped the room of my noes. She then spun around and started walking out if the ally.

I stood there like a statue. This girl was a strange one. 

"You coming?"

Her voice broke my trance. I shook off my thought and we started to walk. 

***  
Frisk pov.

After the long walk to get to other part of town.we found a motel much like the one before. 

It was called "The Mad Mattress" and was full of color. When we walked in we we're greeted by a man who looked human, but had little fangs hanging out of his mouth. 

"Welcome! How can I help?" His voice was so jolly unlike the one from the girl at the other motel. 

He took a whiff and scrunched up his face. Most likely from us. 

Sans leaned on the counter. "Can we have a room with two separate beds please...and a really good shower."

He sniffed his jacket and almost looked like he was gonna gag.

"Also any chance you have washers and dryers?"

The man pointed to the back.

"Right here. Also I hate to toot you bubble but we have no rooms left with separate beds."

Sans looked kinda annoyed. 

I nudged his shoulder to get his attention. "We could always pay for two different rooms?"

He shook his head. What's with this guy and different rooms?

"Look I understand you want privacy but we have a limited amount of money. Just deal with it alright. I'll even let you have the bed."

I can't believe I gave to deal with this guy. I sighed making it clear I'm not happy but appreciated.

"Fine. But I'm still calling first shower."

He snicker while pulling out some money. 

"Alright drama queen."

He paid and the man politely gave us out key and room number. We made out eat to our room and it looked a lot like the other room just more...colorful. 

I like it!

"Hey."

Sans called as I was about to hop in the bathroom to take my lovely deserved shower. 

"Yeah?"

"Leave your clothes on the bed before you get in so I can wash some clothes. I also might clean the stuff in your bag so don't be suprised if you're missing some things."

He winked with a smirk and walked away before I could protest. 

He better not play with my paintes...pervert. 

I got undressed and threw my clothes on the bed just like he asked before hopping in the shower. 

After the relaxation of a nice hot shower with really good smelling shampoo I walked out and grabbed one of the hotel towels.

I dried off in the softness of the towel. It was so comfortable I could probably use it as a blanket. 

I peeped my head out the door to see if sans was anywhere around. 

"Sans?"

Just to be in the safe side. After I was in the clear I walked out and unwrapped myself letting the cold on my body making me shiver slightly. 

I whipped my hair in front of me drying it off. 

I then heard the door open.

"Hey kid I'm back with the-"

Sans stopped and just stared. His cheeks were slightly dusted with a tint of blue. 

I quickly grabbed the towel and covered myself as quick as possible. I then grabbed a pillow and threw it at him right in the skull.

"Pervert!"

He grabbed the pillow and turned around. He threw my clothes at me in the process. 

"S-sorry! I'll just wait out here."

He then walked out the room. He was only in a white T-shirt and black basketball shirts. Guess that's what's under those other clothing.

Why the fuck was he just staring? I hope he didn't see anything...

I put on my PJs and shoved the rest in my bag. 

While hanging the towel I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on kid hurry up. It's cold out here."

Forgot he was only in his PJs. I could get revenge for being a perv and let him freeze. But we had a mission and he still needed a shower. 

I opened the door for him. He was shaking like a leaf! Guess I kept him waiting a little longer then I thought.

"S-sorry again. I guess I should've knocked first huh?"

Woah was that him being nice? I'm suprised.

"It's alright....just get in the shower. I'm not sleeping with a dirty skeleton." I laughed at my own joke. 

"I thought I was sleeping on the bed? Wanting to jump my bones already kid?"

I felt my cheeks get red. I forgot he was sleeping on the floor! Shit....

"No! I-I just forgot...just get in the shower."

Sans seemed pretty amused by my embarrassment because he started to laugh as he was walking to the bathroom. Great I guess that makes us even. 

While he was in there I just caught up with the news on my phone. After I heard the bathroom door unlocked I covered my eyes cause I didn't want history to repeat itself.

When he saw how I was he started to chuckle. 

"Relax kid. I have clothes on. Besides you really wouldn't see anything. Well unless I wanted you to."

I felt my cheeks heat up again. What's with him being all flirty? I smacked him in the arm ad he sat down on th bed bursting in laughter. 

"Thought you were sleeping on the floor?" Trying to ignore his comment.

"Yeah I am. I'm just stealing your pillow."

He grabbed one of the pillows and stood up. I realized that he didn't have a blanket and just laid on the ground like that. 

"You don't have a blanket?"

He shrugged. "Meh. Don't really need one when you don't have flesh to keep warm. Well sometimes anyway."

I shrugged as well and just got ready to sleep. After I was ready I turned off the lights and got ready for sleep. 

***  
Sans Pov

I was in nothing but black. 

Black was the only thing that surrounded me. It doesn't really scare me that much considering I've been in worse situations.

The only thing that scares me is of I don't save Pap in time and HE decides to go at him.

I decided to look around and I saw Pap standing in front of me only a few feet away. His back was turned towards me.

My soul started to pound. The hope that lost my body the day he disappeared suddenly cane back. I start to run towards him.

"Pap!'

He didn't answer. I tried again.

"Pap!"

He moved his head. And I noticed something was wrong.

His face wasn't his own. It was HIS face. It smiled and then suddenly SNAP his neck was snapped to the side and fell away into dust. 

The hope left once again...everything just left.

"Papyrus!"

A voice rang in my head. 

"✡⚐ 


	5. The Plan

Frisk pov. 

Sans has been quite ever since last night. Maybe it was wrong to let him sleep in my bed when he clearly wanted to be alone? I don't know really. Ever since I saw Sans with feelings other then hate towards me, I just wanted to show him some kindness. 

Besides I guess I can kinda relate on some things. I just wanted to give him what noone gave me.

Now he wasn't talking to me at all and just ignored everything I had to say. 

At least I got some answers. I figured out were not only going for me, but his brother as well. The guy who wants my soul also has his brother. 

But I don't understand why we can't just hand me over to those skulls. I guess there was more to this plan then what I was getting told. 

Another thing who is this guy and why am I being taken to him? Is this my death?

It's best not to ask him. He's already not speaking to me.

We arrived in front of some plaza. Sans pulled a paper out of his pocket and gave the building and the paper a good scan. 

We we're in front of the restaurant where these freinds were being held. 

I looked around and saw the only ones entering we're men and women dressed in fancy clothing. Something me and Sans don't have and can't afford. 

"Sans? How are we gonna get in there. From what I'm seeing we need fancy clothes and a reservation. We don't have either of those!"

Sans looked at me then looked back at the restaurant. He nudged his head for me to follow him. 

We walked in and my eyes went in awe. It was small but it was so beautiful! The walls were marble with beautiful paintings all over. The tables were covered with white table cloths and all kinds of different forks, knifes and spoons. On the roof was a beautiful crystal chandelier ha going in the middle of everything. It fit so beautifully.

Are we at the right place? This place looks way to fancy to be some kind of hostage facility. 

Sans walked up to the podiem where a hostess was waiting to seat someone. 

He was some kind of...horse fish man? He had pretty big mucsles as well. 

I looked at his name tag. Aaron?

"Welcome to the-" 

He gave me and Sans a quick scan of our clothes. The expression in his face just said how much he was judging.

"Your clothes are...not very suitable."

Sans leaned in the podiem. 

"Look. We have the money to pay for food. We just wanna have a good afternoon together."

Sans looked over to me and winked. Maybe he was trying to signal to tag along?

"Y-yeah. It's out anniversary!"

I swear I saw a tint of blue creep along his cheeks. Maybe it was to far?

"Well...we do have some extra dress's in the back. If the lady would like to try some on, I can show you." He gave me a condescending smirk with and a wink to go with it. I rolled my eyes on the inside. He then looked over towards Sans. "As for the gentleman find a bow or something."

Sans scuffed slightly with the little attitude.

"Let's us think about it."

Sans dragged me aside away from the podiem and huddled close.

"Okay so while your back there, ask to go to the bathroom or something, find them, and meet me in the back."

I've never had such a less detailed mission.

"I don't even know what they look like. What if I get caught? What happens if-"

Sans held a finger over my mouth. Why does he always shut me up like that?

"You'll do fine. And Blue sent me a pic of what they look like. Probably should have told you sooner."

He took a small phone out of his pocket. He opened his messages and opened a picture of two monster girls. One was a purple cat who was holding up peace signs and smiling. The other was a crocodile who was winking and wrapping her arm around the cat. 

They looked so happy. I'd hate to see how they felt being held here against they're will.

"They're names are Catty and bratty. As long as they don't know who we are then they'll leave us alone. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"I'll see you soon." Sans laid a hand on his shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

I took deep breath and headed over to the podiem. The half horse have fish thing grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. 

Ugh.

"Follow me my lady. We'll make sure your well taken care of." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. 

I left the room, and Sans. I was taken all the way through the dining room, then the kitchen, to a strange dark hall way. It felt kinda erie and dangerous. A bad feeling started to pulse within me. Like something was telling me to leave him.

"Actually maybe my boyfriend and I are better off going somewhere else."

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand tighter. Almost tight enough to have a slight pain to it.

"Please let go!"

I tried to pull again, but I failed.

"Sorry little lady. But I'm afraid I can't do that."

He unlocked a nearby door that lead to an office. It had dark intior and matched the theme of the restaurant very well, but also had that mafia vibe to it just like the one at "Burger n play". What's with the mafia theme that's going on here?

"Stay here."

He threw me in and quickly shut the door. I tried to run out but I was to slow. I tried to pound in the door so I could be heard. Nothing. 

I turned around and looked at the office. There was no windows and not other way out. There a bookshelf in the side but I didn't think there would be a secret passage. I'm not excally in a fairytale. 

After a few moments of trying to find a way I heard a voice started to come down the hallway. They stopped in front of the door leaving me only to listen. 

"She and that skeleton fit the description. That's most likey them!"

Do they know about my soul? Or Sans brother? Or is there just another scandle that involves a skeleton and a girl with brown hair and a red soul?

The door started to open. 

"I'll be the boss of that."

There stood before next was a human sized dog. He all white with a black cap and noes. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans like he was some sort of biker. And I kid you not he had a smoking dog treat in his mouth.

His teeth were sharp and the stench of the smoke from the biscuit was strong enough to make me almost cough. 

Monsters and they're weird filthy habits. 

"Aron! Tell her to move so I can see her!"

Aron punched his fist in his hand, obviously threating me to do what he was told. I gulped and moved slightly to the left to get away from his horrid smell of smoke. 

He smiled with his gruesome yellow teeth shining in the light. 

"She does match!" He started to do a horrible sounding laugh that peireced my ears. It sounded like barking and choking all In one. "Tell me. Where's your skeleton friend?"

He must be talking about Sans. I'm sure that if he knew where he was it wasn't going to be good. I wasn't going to rat him out. 

"I don't know. We split when he told me I was getting a dress."

Aaron stepped in front of the smoking treat dog. 

"Don't play dumb with us! I saw you guys talk something in private in the lounge. I didn't buy that damn 'boyfreind' act for a second!"

I just sat there trying not the tears that were building up fall down. Ive never been in such a situation in my life!

"It really doesn't matter where he is. We just need that soul."

They were coming towards In'till there was a knock at the door. Doggo put a paw over my mouth. It was furry and smelt like dog treat. 

Aaron went towards the door and cracked the door. Behind was a purple cat...it was on of the girls in the picture! She looked so less perky then she did in the picture. She was wearing an all white dress with a black apron In the front. 

God this girl was having it bad. 

"Uh there's like a girl who doesn't like the food. And she wants to see the owner."

Aaron looked back towards the dog making me quiet. 

He growled and pushed me on the ground. 

"I'll be right back. Aaron! Watch her."

She gave me a quick wink before walking away.

Aaron was about to close the door, intill it slammed open almost making Aaron fall over. 

Behind the door was Sans with his hands in his pockets acting like nothing just happened. While Aaron was still on the ground from the slam, Sans went over and grabbed him by the color of his fancy suit. 

The fear in that monsters eye almost maybe want to pity him.

"Hey buddy. Either ya do me a favor or your pretty face won't be so pretty."

"Whatever you want! I'll make sure doggo knows!"

Sans dropped him with a good thump. He tried sitting up, but wasn't looking in Sans eyes. Even I didn't want to. His sockets we're completely darkened. Like there was no life. 

"Let any girl you have hostage here go and I won't tell the police. And not only that but you owe a lot to "Burger n play" don't ya."

That's when Aaron looked up at Sans. But not with fear. It was a smile. 

"And here I thought it was about your brother. Whatever. Doggo will talk with blue about-"

In a second Aaron was thrown across the room into the desk breaking it in half without any sense of physical contact. The familiar move reminded me what Sans is capable of.

"You wanna repeat that, Bud?"

I got a good look at Sans. His eye was bright blue with flames shooting out of it again. That look still put fear in me. 

Aaron tried to sit up but Sans helped him out by picking him up once again. Aaron's noes and mouth was starting to drip blood. Why is he still trying?

"Give up Sans. Get through your skull! Everyone else knows where your brother is. Your just to stubborn to admit it."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that...

Sans through him on the ground. He started to strike him in the face. Left Right left right. His fist were moving fast.

"Sans! Stop!"

A tooth fell out if place. Blood was starting to stain into the floor and maybe even his hands. 

"Sans that's enough!"

I grabbed Sans shoulders and tried to pull him away. It was harder then moving a boulder. I eventually grabbed under his arms and pulled him only a few millimeter. But I guess that gave him the message to stop because he moved away without anymore of my help.

He wiped the little blood that got on his mouth. He gave Aaron a good look of his work. He didn't look too good. He had blood dripping from every part of his face and his eye was swollen shut. 

Don't get Sans very pissed. Noted.

"Never say my brothers name again."

He stormed out the door with a nice bang to go with it. 

I didn't want to get in his way. I was afraid he might punch me if I try to speak with him.

The rest if the night went pretty smoothly. We got the girls back in our hands with no problem. Doggo, the same dog that almost killed me if Sans didn't show up, handed over the girls after he found out what Sans did to his friend. Yeah he was pissed about the whole distracting plan but he'd rather live.

Someone heard the noises and called the cops. The cops took away Doggo and put Aaron in an ambulance. Sans, the girls and I left before they grabbed anyone for questioning. And knowing how well Sans beat the hell out of Aaron, he'll keep his mouth shut about the damage.

The whole way back, the girls were thanking us, and sharing they're horrible stories of what it was like to work with them. They had great living conditions, if they did what they were told. If they didn't, they would sleep near the trash on the cold with a towel as they're warmth. I can't believe they went through such a thing. The saddest part was there was more girls in there. Some of them actually willing to work there. I'm so glad Sans was there, or else I would have been there as well. 

I tried to keep the conversation going. It was nice to finally have a talk with someone. Especially some girls. Sans just stayed quiet with his hood over his head. We just let him be at peace considering he almost just killed a guy. 

The girls didn't ask, but I know what's on Sans mind. I'll bring it up later. Right now our mission is to get these girls back to where they really belong.


	6. Some answers

Sans Pov

We safely made it back to the little place where children like to spend their time geting cheap under a dollar items and beg their mom for more time to play with the jungle gym that could kill them in any minute. After the girls gave their hugs and sob stories of their time there, I thought it was time to get what I came here for.

"Blue. I hate to break up the little reunion, but I really need to get going. 'They' could show up any minute." I put an emphisses on they so they knew who excally who I was speaking of.

"Oh right! The place is closed so we can go in with to much attention. Follow me!"

I will never understand how that guy can stay so happy.

We walked through the pizza infested area and back to the same room where it had the strong smell of either tobacco or cannabis. Frisk didn't seem to like it considering she had her face scrunched up. Guess they had a fun time while we were doing their mission. This info better be good.

Blue sat in the chair to big for his little bunny heine, as Frisk and I sat in the two chairs across for him just as we did the last time. Pb and the girls stood behind blue to view the meeting.

"So." Blue said as he sat back while propping his feet on the table. "Before we begin I just can't thank you enough for bring back my pals! I know I could have done it on my own, but it would have been a lot harder considering they knew who we all were. I'm glad that those good for nothings are behind bars for good!" He pounded in fist against the table in justice.

Frisk sat up in her seat. "Not really considering those things told them who we were. If it weren't for Sans, things would have been worse." I tried not to be a little flattered. Sure I would have let nothing happen to her anyway, but it's still nice to hear I did something right for a change. 

The girls clapped, and cheered my name. Even when its not Frisk saying it, its still nice to hear.

"Your welcome. But I really need to know some info. I did your favor, now give me mine."

Blue sighed and returned his feet to the ground. "Alright." He folded his hands on the table formally. " What do you need to know."

"What do you know about my brother? Where is he?"

"From what I've heard, and saw, I believe he might be back in the underground. Some of my coworkers have seen those skeleton heads walking down there talking of their boss, Gaster." 

Hearing the name sent a shiver down my spine. I already knew that, but no body needed to know that.

"They keep speaking of working on a machine that's bringing something back, or someone back. Now I've never heard of anyone named Gaster, or of this machinery stuff, but that's what I know of where your brother might be. I'm guessing that's why he might need your soul." He looked over towards Frisk. Her expression went wide to the sound of her name. 

"Why my soul? I don't understand?"

I looked over towards her. "Like I said, your soul is rare out of every soul. There's a lot of different traits in a soul. One including Determination, which is what your soul is. Others include integrity, kindness, patience, justice, bravery and perseverance." She looked a little confused, but I didn't really want to explain it.

"So why does he need determination for a machine? If this will help get your brother why can't we just give it to them?" 

I really didn't want to explain in front of the others. I just dodged the question in'till we were in a better place to answer. She's most likely annoyed with this. 

"Well in order to get a soul you gotta be killed? It's just better if I take you there myself. But I think we might be able to get our answers about this machine from another friend. She lives a little more far out, but we can take a bus or something there, we don't have to walk again." She had a huge sigh of relief. I did to. My bones are still aching.

The strong smell of cannabis got stronger as Bp exhale smoke from his noes. Are you talking about who I think your talking about?" Bp said as he puffed from his joint. "Aren't you two not on good terms?"

"Yeah, but her girlfriend loves paps. If she can help me find him, then their won't be a problem."

Bp shrugged and continued to take puffs out of his joint. I bet he was pretty mad when he learned that up on the surface it's harder to get that stuff. The surface and the underground we're really two completely different places. 

After some last good byes and thank you'll, we're finally able to leave the place. Alphys lived on the other side of the mountain, which would take days maybe weeks if we walked on foot. 

Frisk and I made out way to the nearest bus stop so we could get there faster. I wasn't looking forward to the limited space and the stench sweat, but we only had so much time. 

We sat down at the beach awaiting for the right bus. While sitting Frisk look down holding her knees. I figured she probably had more questions, maybe even of her soul. 

"Hey kiddo." I said getting her attention. "Seems like you have things in your mind as always. I'm willing to answer some more things of you'd like."

She hesitated but spoke anyway. "Well there a lot that I didn't know how much you'll answer." She fixed her posture a bit. "Like who's Gaster? Was he that name you tried to hide from me on the paper when we first saw blue? Where are we going now and why aren't you on good terms with her? And what's up with different traits? What's the difference in them. Why am I determination. Why did my parents never tell me any of this. And out of every trait there is, why is mine the one that's needed? I just don't understand-"

"Woah woah woah. Slow down kid you gonna pop your brain." She looked as if she was on the verge of crying. I gave it a long thought. I just dragged this girl into a confusing maze. I know her pain as well. Gatser never really did answer anything I wanted either. Yeah I'm saying his name now. The cats out of the bag of who were speaking of.

"Okay to answer some of your questions, We're going to see Alphys, the ex royal scientists. Let's just say we used to work together and things didn't work well because of a horrible mistake." She seemed more interested. "I'll tell you more about that later. I swear." She looked annoyed but seem to care more about her other questions."We need to go there to see if she might know of what determination can do for a machine. As much as I know of science, I'm not too keen on determination myself."

"I don't exactly know why your parents didn't tell you about souls, no one really knew of them intill we got up here and now everyone knows...except you." She rolled her eyes but smiled. Glad to see I'm cheering her up a bit. "The traits each have a special power. I'm not sure which one goes to what, but whatever your born with you have." 

"Do monsters have these souls?" I couldn't keep eye contact. "They shouldn't." She furrowed an eyebrow, but I really didn't want to get into that so I quickly changed the subject.

"I should really apologize. I really have been keeping a lot from you and just dragged you in here without warning or choice." 

She gave a genuine smile and grabbed my hand. I felt myself tense up. I told you I'm not one for physical contact. "I told you. I'm more willing to help out now that you told me about your brother. It kinda makes up for my parents in a way." I pulled my hand away but smiled anyway. "Thanks kid. Means alot."

"Although," she continued. I sighed hoping these questions would end soon. "Why can't we just hand over my soul? Like we give them my soul and your brother gets saved? I know it means dying but-"   
"Because," I interrupted. "I have to be the one to take you to them. You have a better chance at living. Once we find Gaster and get the hell out of where ever he is with my brother, then we all get out alive."

She nodded her head in understandment. She looked away, but then quickly looked back. "One more thing?"  
I sighed again. "What? And it better be one more. I know I said I would answer your questions, but there's a lot more then I thought there would be."

She gave me a pouted looks and crossed her arms. "Not my fault you dragged me in this without any explanation."

"I said I was sorry!" She smirked. "Well you can make up for it but telling me some things." I looked down and sighed again. "Alright kid. You got me. But just one more."

She looked at me straight in my sockets with that determined look. "Whose Gaster?"

I was getting ready for the explaination, but the bus started to pull up and was going exactly where we need to be. "Welp, looks like out rides here."

Frisk was about to say something else, but gave up and hopped in the bus. We got in the back where the long seat was so we weren't so cramed, but thanks to other passengers we were still touching. 

The bus wasn't really packed and didn't smell bad either, but was still cramed and slightly noisy.

The ride was gonna be long, and I was getting a little drowsy. I let my sockets close, and fall and my mind slip away from the world. The soft touch of someone rubbing my skull made my mind relax enough to dream. My mind was telling me it was papyrus, I could almost see him, happy to see me. "I'm coming bro."


	7. Reunion

Sans pov 

I woke up to the bus making a sudden stop. When my vision was finally clear and used to the light, I realized I woke up on a pair of legs. 

I felt something stroking my skull lightly. The same relaxing feeling I had that got sleeping in the first place. It kinda felt like Papyrus relaxing me after I've had one of my dreams. I relaxed more into the legs possibly letting myself fall asleep again. 

But, sadly, before I could I heard a voice call my name. "Sans" it said softly. I ignored her, just wanting to sleep a little longer. Haven't slept well relaxed in a long time. 

"Sans!" She called again tapping my skull lightly. I let out a groan of defeat and sit up. I let out a big yawn and stretch my arms above my head, cracking my bones in my arms. 

I looked over towards Frisk who seemed a little freaked. I smiled and kinda enjoying the look of it. "What's up kid?" She pointed to my mouth. "You have really sharp teeth..."

I started to laugh, forgetting she hasn't seen my mouth open. "Oh, sorry kid." I said trying not to laugh. "Don't worry. I won't bite." 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Well we're here. And I hope drooling on my legs this entire time was worth it. Exactly how far is this persons house?"

It hit me that it was her legs I was sleeping on. I guess I fell over while I was asleep, and she just let me stay there. I was never gonna live this down. 

"Sorry kid. I didn't mean to-" "It's alright." She said interrupting. "You really needed the sleep, and rubbing your head was kinda relaxing."

She then turned slightly pink. "S-sorry that sounded weird." Well I can't lie. My head getting pet was relaxing. "It's alright." I laughed nervously. 

We kinda just sat there in'till the bus driver stopped right where we need to be. It was the neighborhood where Alphys and her girlfriend, Undyne lived. 

We walked out the bus, and started to walk down the street. 

"Sans?" Frisk called. I looked over to her. "Yeah?" 

"You never answered my question from before. How long do we have to-"

"We're here." I interrupted already answering. She looked up and saw the nice little yellow house on the block. It was cute, had some gardening and a clean yard. They even had a little mail box in the shape of a fish that read "Alphys and Undyne".

They always were so cute.

I walked up and hesitantly knocked on the door. I haven't seen these two in a long time. I've always tried to avoid Alphys after everything that happened between us in the past. I'm gonna have to bring it up, which will make things more awkward then they already will be. But with Undyne there it might ease the tension. 

I finally got to knocking on the door. After a moment, someone came to get it. Behind it was Alphys. The short (I'm taller then her so  I'm calling her short!) And awkward yellow dinosaur that was a huge weeb.

"O-oh! H-h-hey S-sans!" Said Alphys as she saw who was being the door. "I-i haven't s-seen you in a while!" She looked beside me, and saw Frisk. "A-and who t-this?"

I pushed Frisk in front of me to give her a better look. "This is Frisk. She's...a friend." Friends was the best way I could put it. We didn't hate each other, or at least I think we don't. If we do it's silent. I like to think we're getting better. 

"O-oh! H-hi! I'm Alphys." She snorted. "I w-was the royal scientists and well I got fired but not really considering we got moved but it was gonna happen considering after everything that happened in the underground and-" "Alphys." I said stopping her ramble. A pink blush spread along her cheeks as she started to play with the hands.

"S-sorry I-I get carried away s-sometimes."

Frisk started to snicker. She then held out her hand smiling. "It's okay. I don't too sometimes." Tell me about it. Alphys grabbed her hand to made a friendly hand shake. 

After the exchange, Alphys gestured towards the door. "C-come in!"

We walked in the house and I wasn't surprised. It was nice, it had blue walls, a fish carpet, tv, coffee table and a couch with a chair. There was some noodle cups in the table, and the smell of fish kinda stenched the room a little, but not so bad that Frisk and I made a face. 

"Excuse the m-mess. We weren't really expecting g-g-guest."

I shrugged. Like I would be any better. "Meh  it's alright." I said. "So... where's that gillfriend of yours?" I snicker slightly. Frisk did as well but also had that annoyed look on her face. 

"T-the puns... there b-back" Alphys groaned. "S-shes out for a run. B-but w-what did you need?"

Right. I was so caught up with the reunion and introducing her to Frisk, I completely forgot about the whole reason why we were here. Wish it could be like that for a while. 

"I need you to tell me about the soul 'Determination'." I saw her eyes widen through her big nerd glasses. I knew it was kind of a touchy and awkward subject to bring up, but whatever machine that Gaster is working on and needs such a rare soul is obviously important.

"S-sans I-I'm not so sure about-" "Please?" I begged. "Its important."

Alphys looked down and started to fiddle with her hands. She knew I would never ask something like this, especially in person, for something not important. 

Our conversation was interrupted when a certain raspy voiced came out of no where making everyone jump. Especially Frisk.

"Alphys! Who was at the-" Undyne. A determined blue fish of her own. Monsters don't have traits like human traits, but if she did. She had on her normal black shirt with jeans. She had her hair high and the patch was still there. Her yellow toothed grin got bigger as she me when she popped her head around the corner. 

"Sans! Holy shit it's been a while!" She got close, but backed away when I gave her that vibe 'don't touch me.' I normally don't mind because of Paps, but everything is just way to tense. 

"Whale whale whale if it isn't my favorite fish." Frisk and I snickered at my little pun. She face palmed herself and gave me an annoyed glare. "That pun didn't even make sense. I'm not a whale!" 

"Right." I said trying to hold in a laugh. "Well if you come up with a better fish pun just let minnow." I gave her the thumb fingers to ease the tension. I heard Frisk snicker in the back round. At least I made someone laugh.

"Sans if you don't stop with these fish puns I'm gonna krill you." She looked me dead in the eye, with her one eye almost burning with death. I decided to back down. I looked over to Frisk who seemed as terrified as I. Undyne must have noticed, and went over to Frisk scanning her like a machine. She looked a bit terrified. I don't blame her. 

"And uh...Who are you exactly? And where's Papyrus? Haven't seen that guy in a long time either."

The smile on her face filled me with pity.

"That's why we're here. Papyrus he...He's missing." I saw as Undyne's hand turned to a fist. "Where is he!? Does she have something to do with this?" She pointed towards Frisk. I stood in front of her so it makes that she's pointing at me. "No. She's here because she can help us find Papyrus."

Undyne was never a huge fan of humans. It doesn't surprise me that she would threaten her, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let it happen either. 

"S-so." Alphys stepped in. "W-why do you need the 'Determination files' to help Papyrus?" 

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "Determination files? What the hell are those?"

Alphys seemed tense of the situation. "W-well uh...S-sans and I w-we..."

"We used to work together at the old lab a long time ago." I said finishing Alphys' stuttering torture. Undyne looked as shocked as Frisk was. They both probably didn't expect a lazy guy like me to be so smart in the ol lab. Of course Frisk didn't know me as well as Undyne, but she knew that I had secrets. And she liked to learn more of me so mine as well give them all a story.


	8. Determination

Frisk Pov

Everyone took a seat getting ready to hear a long story about Sans and Alphys' past. Honestly I was kinda intrigued. Sans was such a mystery. And by the looks of it, he was a mystery to the people he knew longer then me. 

I still had some questions of my own. Who's Gaster? What happened to to Papyrus? What else is he hiding? How did the monsters escape from the underground? And who knew that someone as lazy as Sans was a scientist! I'm glad I got answers before we got on the bus, but there's still thing's I'd like to know.

"Alright." Sans started. "Before we even got the third human soul, Alphys and I were given a project. Asgore the king of monsters," He said to me to clarify. "Gave us a the job of finding a better way to break the barrier. He gave us the soul's he's collected, including his human daughters, and said to study everything we could find." 

Alphys started to play with her hands. She's an awkward little bean. "S-so after tested t-them carefully and learned t-that there are more then one s-souls with special traits. Determination, who belonged t-to the f-first human, was the rarest and most p-p-powerful of them all!"

I held my hand to my chest. Powerful could mean two different things. One being powerful in good and could save the whole world, the other meaning destroying it. What could I do? Sans started again. 

"So the rest of the crew decided to do more test. That's when the monsters started to fall down. One by one sick monsters started to come in a coma. I just wanted to do more research on Determination. But Alphys didn't listen to me." Alphys ducked down in shame. I could see the bullets of sweat starting to rain down on her head. 

"Whats that suppose to mean." Undyne said as she gave Sans a death glare.

"Undyne please!" Alphys protested. "I-I should have listened. But I just wanted to help a-and I s-screwed it all up. I used the Determination forgetting about the b-barrier creating a serum that I thought would wake and c-cure the fallen down...b-but I was wrong." She looked down and covered her face with her hands. Sans just looked away and looked at the ground. Guess he knew he was right, but felt bad about it. 

"So" Undyne said as she was patting Alphys on the back trying to comfort her. that's why those things were hiding in your lab back in the underground. Because of this project?" Alphys nodded. 

"But there back at their families! It's okay now!" Alphys shook her head. "N-no it's not! If it wasn't f-for me we c-could have probably just c-continued our work and s-save the monsters from our prison. Instead I lied to everyone and kept people away from their families."

Undyne's ears fell, but immediately went back up when she beamed with excitement. "Well because of you, they were no longer fallen down. And were all out now. No big deal!"

Alphys looked up from her hands and sniffled. She smiled as she hugged her girlfriend.

"So I have a question." Not meaning to break their moment I spoke. "So if Alphys used the determination to create whatever it is you created, and Sans couldn't finish Sans work on the project because you were off doing whatever, then how did you guys figure what determination can do?"

Sans looked at me, then looked at Alphys. "I went to go work on...a different project. Alphys should know what Determination can do considering she continued to work with it. That's why I'm here. To ask for the files."

Alphys' nodded and got up from the couch and her girlfriends arms. "I'll be right b-back." She said as she left the room.

"So what did you study while Alphys was working on that project?" Undyne asked. Sans rolled the light's in his eyes. "It was a personal project on the quantum theory. Something I'd rather not explain."

Undyne seemed a little bummed not to hear anymore stories but didn't act on it. I didn't either. I think Sans is tired of me asking questions. 

Alphys came back with a folder in her hand with a few papers inside. "H-here. This is a-all we c-could figure out." 

Sans jumped up and grabbed the folder. Once he opened it he scanned it harshly. He sat down and took a few of the papers out giving them a nice scan as well. After he was finished, his sockets went big. 

He wasn't speaking. "Sans? What is it?" I asked hoping to break the silence.

"Now it makes sense. " Sans exclaimed. "When I was studying the quantum theory, there was one thing that didn't make sense. How? This is how! Human's with Determination used to travel timelines, and bring people back, or reset to fix their mistakes. After a while the human's feared this power, and tried to kill all humans with the soul."

My eyes winded and my heart started to race. I am dangerous...

"Guess...some survived." Sans looked over to me probably reading my thoughts. He gave me a sorry look, and looked as he was gonna say something, but trailed off.

"That's why he wants Frisk..."

Undyne and Alphys looked at each other. "Who wants Frisk? And why?" Undyne asked looking at me. She said the last part a little disgusted. I feel slightly offended by her tone. 

Sans must be talking about Gaster. But I knew he wasn't going to bring him up. He could barely bring it up for me. Sans looked back at Undyne stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Nothing your gills need to worry about."

"But Papyrus!" Undyne protested. "He's out there probably scared out of his mind and you won't bother to tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"I got it Undyne. As soon as I get Frisk to where she need's to go, then I can bring back Papyrus and everything will be back to normal. 

Undyne started to make a fist. "What the hell Sans! Why do you need this human to save Papyrus?"

I started to speak up. I knew how they feel about secrets so I thought I could help.

"Because my soul is determination. And as soon as we get to Papyrus, we can bring him back."

Sans glared at me, and was probably gonna yell at me later for that. But Undyne seemed to calm down and seemed to have dropped it. 

After that was settled, Sans and I left. The sun was just starting to fall down, and so we were now on a hunt for another motel. While on our little search I wanted to ask more questions. But not about Sans, about his past.

"Hey Sans" Sans kept his head straight. "If its about Gaster, Papyrus or anything like that can you wait till the motel? I'm tired."

I ran up next to Sans. "Actually it's about the past. Like the first fallen child you were talking about?" Sans looked at me with a furrowed look. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt. What's up?"

"You were saying that Determination was wiped because everyone thought they were dangerous cause they were different from the others. Do you think that's why that child fell down? Or maybe she was thrown down there?"

Sans chuckled lightly. "You are one curious kid." Sans smiled at me. I was a little annoyed at the word kid. I'm a senior! I'm eighteen!

"Well that might have been the case. I saw the look you gave me back there. Your not dangerous you know. Resetting isn't the only thing they can do. They had a sword and shields and other gizmos."

I could feel my heat beating with excitement. "But I'm not teaching you how to do that. To dangerous." Then I felt my heat sink slightly. 

"But since you bring up the subject, that's why Gaster and his men are after you. They want to bring him back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bring him back?" I asked.

Sans started to stare off. But was soon brought back to reality. "Anyway...What else did you want to know?"

I decided to not to pressure about Gaster. Like he said I can bring it up after we get to a motel.

"What happen to her? You said she was just a child?"

Sans nodded his head. "Yup. She got really sick. And her brother, the prince Asreil, absorbed her soul so they could cross the barrier together. But he got attacked, and they both died. Making the king and queen lose two children in the same night."

I was a little shocked of the story. I knew the beginning. 

Long ago two races ruled over the earth. One day war broke out between the two and the humans were victorious. So they sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell. They have a prophecy of an angel with the power of seven human souls would make the underground go empty. 

But I never thought of two children dying in one night would be the end, And the beginning of a war.

We continued to walk, and I learned more of the monster history. The underground kinda sounded cool. the different places, the buildings, and this Mettaton guy sounded pretty cool too. He's the star of the underground apparently. Undyne was the head of the royal guard, Alphys the royal scientist after Gaster, and Sans was a sentry. but he was very lazy at his job.

It was nice to hear a little of others in Sans life. How it was and how he felt. Something bothered him about it though, but I decided to ignore it and payed attention to the good in the underground. 

We finally found our way to a motel. It was like all the others. Had a pun name and looked like it was built long before I was born. But before we got in, Sans stopped me. "You wanna separate room kid?" 

Before I would have killed to have my own room. But after the last time, I don't want Sans to have a nightmare again. And having someone in bed was really comforting.

"Do you want a room to yourself?" I asked. 

"No. Just thought you might." 

I shook my head and opened the door. "I'll be good. But thank you."

Sans smiled and continued to walk behind me.


	9. Fighting

Sans pov

The motel room was mostly the same as the others. One bed against the wall, one bath with a sink shower and toilet, a lamp on a nightstand, and some floor space with a stained rug. 

Neither Frisk and I were tired, so we grabbed the pillows on the bed and placed them on the ground. We sat in front of one another so I could explain some more of Gatser and my past in the lab as promised. She seemed excited to know more about me. Funny thing is I dread all of it, but I do my best to keep my head high and keep a smile on my face. 

"Okay." Frisk started. "You were saying that you couldn't peice two and two together. Now you have it...so what was it?"

I laid back putting my all weight on my arms to keep me up getting ready to explain. "Well when I was working on the quantum theory with Gaster, I stopped working with Alphys on the souls. Alphys didn't know this at the time, but I kinda wish I told her so she could tell me about the whole reset bit and what not."

Frisk looked a little impatient about me getting off track. 

"Anyway. I guess Alphys didn't think it was a huge deal and decided not to tell me. So that's why I never learned it was the soul that was the problem."

She furrowed an eyebrow. "There was a problem?"

I nodded. "Timelines were jumping back and forth. Anomalies were out of whack and I was in charge of solving it. I manage to learn they were called resets. I figured it out when I started to get deja vu a lot."

"So your saying that Resets are when you can go back in time?"

"Something like that yes. No one remembers anything either." I started to drift off. "Well your not supposed to anyway."

Frisk seemed a little confused by that statement but just kinda shrugged it off. Her eyes then went big as she just had some sort of epiphany.

"Wait...Blue said that they're trying to bring someone back with this machine. So if my soul can reset, and he's using it on a machine to bring someone back...then who's he trying to bring back."

I my fist tense up. The memory's were kinda hard to bring up, but if Frisk is risking her life like this for Papyrus, then mine as well stop lying...to a point. 

"Himself. A long time ago he fell in the core, a power source for the underground, and was erased from time and existence. No one remembers him. Only me."

"That's why Alphys is the- or should I say was, the royal scientist. I was wondering of that." I nodded and made a sound of agreement. It's kinda nice to let some of this go free, but I'm still yelling at myself for telling a girl I only met few days ago. I never told Papyrus any of this and I know I should, but I never really wanted him to know of who I was.

"Sans?" Frisk said knocking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out. You okay?" Frisk asked putting hand down. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Frisk placed a pity smile on her face, but immediately put her thinking cap back on. "So let me get this down..."

I chuckled a little. She gave me a sneering glare with a little bit of a smirk in it. "Whats so funny?"

I smiled. "You are. You just ask to many questions, and then when you get them, you clarify them." I chuckled some more. 

Frisk crossed her arms with condensing smirk. "Not my fault you don't explain things well." I shrugged. "Not my fault you don't speak my language. Besides, every girl loves the mysterious character." I wink with a condescending look back. 

Her eyes widened a little with a slight tint of blush hitting my cheeks. "What's that supposed to mean?" I just kinda laughed at her confusion. Playing games with this girls mind is very entertaining.  

I hopped up and placed my pillow back on my side of the bed. "Awee." Frisk groaned. "Bed already?" I looked over with a grin. "We gotta big day ahead of us. If Blue says Gaster is in the underground, then that's where were heading."

Frisk shrugged and grabbed her pillow and placed next to mine. I unzipped my jacket and threw it on the ground. I realized that I was now alone in the room, and Frisk in the bathroom. I let her have her privacy and flopped down onto the bed. 

She came out, and she was in a Cami with shorts. She streched and yawned arching her back. 

I immediately looked away by turning on my side. Frisk then hopped in bed next to me. My back was turned towards her so I could give her more privacy.

"Goodnight perv." She said with a sneer in her voice. I felt my cheeks turn blue but I ignored her and let myself drown in the darkness of sleep.

***

Frisk pov

It was the next day and the sound that broke me from my sleep was no other then Sans snoring on my ear. I opened my eyes and felt a weird weight on my sides. I sat up and saw a skeletal arm around me. I didn't feel warm in'till I realized it was him.

On the train I realized he was only layomg there thinking I was Papyrus. He kept mumbling his name and letting himself cuddle in more. I just let him and rubbed his head comforting not only myself but for him to sleep well. 

Knowing him, he probably hadn't gotten much sleep lately. 

This time it kinda felt cozy. Like I didn't want to leave bed. Now that could be the lack of sleep and all the walking talking, but I will it admit, it felt nice. I haven't been spooned or hugged in anyway since my parents. I guess I missed the feeling of having someone there beside. 

I must have moved around to much, because Sans opened an eye and realized I was staring at his arm around me. He retracted his it and removed himself from the bed getting ready for another day without saying a word about it.

Forgetting it, we continued forth out of the motel and on to the entrance of the underground. I felt a little excited to see what kind of condition the monsters used to live in, I know it must have been living hell for them, but for me it was a part of history I'd like to learn one day for a project. Just because I'm on a trip with a skeleton I met only days ago, doesn't mean I give up on my study's.

While walking we came up to a nice gas station. Sans stopped in his tracks and pulled his money and started to count. He seemed satisfied and turned his direction towards me. "Hey kid?" Sans asked. I gave him my attention. "Hmm?" 

"You got any food left? Were probably not gonna leave the underground for a bit. I mean the place is pretty big. Not only that but we might need to get out of our way if we wanna beat Gaster at his own game."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I'm guessing Sans has some sort of plan. So I'll let him have it. 

I got back on the topic and realized I had nothing else to eat. "Yeah. Making a quick stop woun't hurt."

We walked in and I grabbed some snacks, drinks, and anything else we might need. Sans found a section where they were selling camping items and grabbed three bottles of ketchup. I will never understand why he likes ketchup of all things. When did he even drink the ones he got from before?

He walked over to me with his ketchup and asked "Hey kid, you ready to go?" I responded "Yes. But I really think you need to 'ketchup' on a healthier drinking style.

I watched as Sans went from shocked to proud in a second. He looked as if he was trying to hold in a laugh. "Wow kid, I would give you a condiment, but I don't think I can mustard up the courage to do so." Sans smile widened at his little play on words. I smirked and decided to continue. "Well I hope you can relish this moment then."

Sans and I just started to burst into laughter as we made our way to check out. We continued to tell more puns and jokes on our way out. I couldn't stop laughing that my sides were starting to hurt. As we stepped out I was getting to crack another pun, but Sans stopped laughing. 

He gestured as if he were trying to listen for something. Then his eye's went wide and he grabbed my hand. "Their here." 

Seriously? They found us out here? How do they keep finding out my location? I ran with Sans still keeping a good grip onto me. I looked behind me, and there was the one with the blue eye chasing after both of us. I looked forward again ignoring were getting chased and just going for a very quick walk.

We passed through a town hoping to maybe lose them in the crowds view, but they found us each time no matter where we were. They kept pushing people aside, and it was getting hard to pass through the crowd giving them enough time to stop. The orange eye'd freak then pushed his hand in the sky summoning a huge ugly skull in the air. I don't recognize it, it kinda looked like him with horns and sharp teeth, but it wasn't a goat. He started screaming and threatening anyone who was getting in his path.

My gut started to clench. Innocent civilians are getting threatened and hurt because of my soul. I had no idea how to fight back and save anyone here. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Sans kept pulling on me and I have no idea how to control these powers. All I could do was just run.

We eventually made it into some woods where we could possibly lose them. We ran through bushes, and I kept getting whacked with leaves in branches. I could hear footsteps behind us, and I feel sans pulling harder.

Then we came to a sudden stop. In front of us was a cliff, but we were all the way at the bottom. There was no climbing it, and there was no time. When we tried to turn back, they were behind us weapons drawn. 

Sans stood in front of me which his arm as my only protection. From behind I started to see a blue light shine from the left side of Sans skull. It was his eye. Sans was getting ready to fight. 

I grabbed his arms trying to pull him back. "Sans! Please don't fight them you'll-" sans turned back with his blue flaming eye peircing through me. "Do you see anywhere to go!?" I backed down knowing it was a bad time to ask that question. 

The one with the orange eye started to run towards Sans with a glowing bone in his hand. His tried to hit Sans, but he countered to fast by using a bone of his own. 

The blue one realize that I was now vulnerable and tried to run after me while Sans was occupied. I looked around and found a rock and did my best at throwing it at his head. 

The best I got was his shoulder, but I guess it still hurt considering he stopped to rub off his pain. 

He didn't look so happy about it. Sans took the time to use one of his free hands and grabbed my soul. The weight on my chest got heavy and painful, but I know Sans knew what he was doing. He lifted me up and placed me on a branch of a nearby tree. It was high enough that they wouldn't be able to get to me easy, but it was too high for my comfort. 

The orange guy then started to kick and knock down Sans to his knees. He got up and quickly summoned an army and threw them at orange and blue, who was trying to climb the tree up to me. 

"Sans! This will be a lot easier of you just hand us the girl." Blue eyes cried in a sneering voice. Sans smiled as he snapped his fingers and orange eyes soul was now in Sans possession. He clenched his fist getting a harder and tighter grip, making his victim groan in pain. 

He then flew to the side, then the other even harder. Smoke and dust started to block the date of what happened to him. 

I was to focused on the action of the other, I forgot there was another trying to climb up the tree I was on. Or was trying.

I looked down and saw that he was now going after Sans from behind. "Sans!" I tried saying quickly.

But I was too slow. By the time Sans turned around he got struck in the side with the blue eyes sharp bone. He stood there shocked and fell to the ground. 

I started to feel the tears boil up inside me along with anger and guilt. Blue eyes started to climb the tree to get me. 

I just stood there frozen. "Come on ya little brat." He tried to reach me but I was too far. As he was getting closer a sudden splat noise was heard. I looked at him and his eyes went dark. He then fell limp on the pile of bones that was going through everywhere in his body. 

I looked down and saw Sans on his chest barely raising his own head. His hand was out aiming towards right where blue eyes were dust. 

I then saw Sans grow weak and drop his hand. "Sans!" I screamed hoping to get his attention, but I got nothing but a mumble. 

I climb down the tree best I could, kinda hurting myself in the process. I ran towards him and did my best to flip him over. There was a wound on his side. Blood was everywhere. His hands, hoodie, shirt. I didn't question how he's bleeding. Just wanted to save him. 

Sans started to cough up blood. I could feel my heart beating and my eyes starting to water.

"Relax kid." Sans groaned. "I'll be fine. Just a minor injury."

"Minor?!" I screamed. Sans only gave me his smart ass smile back. "Trust kid... I've been through worse. Just grab me one of those space foodbars from the store. I place them in your bag."

I looked at my bag on my back, then the back at him with my eyebrow raised. "What you need now is a hospital. Not a snack." Sans let out a groan of pain and held his said harder. "It's magic. It heals wounds made by magical weapons. Just gimme it!"

I took off my bag and reached down for the space foodbar. I unwrapped half of it and gave it to Sans quickly. He seemed a little less pale and stopped bleeding. He was still bleedjng everywhere but at least it stopped. 

He tried to get up but only groaned in pain if he did. "Sans stop. We aren't going to the underground today. You need to rest, and clean yourself up." 

Sans rolled the lights in his eyes. "No. We don't have time for this. I'll change on the way we need to-" 

"It can wait! Your health is important. Don't you wanna be alive to save your brother?"

Sans groaned in annoyance and defeat. I smiled. But not to his annoyance, but because I was happy that he was okay. Last thing I wanted to do was drive him to the hospital. 

We returned to the motel we stayed at the night before. The whole way I basically carried Sans. I had his arm wrapped around him as he did on me holding him up. Luckily the staff didn't question didn't ask about the blood or the way Sans was walking. They most likely didn't care of wanted to know. 

We got the same room as the night before. He let go of me and laid on the bed looking pissed and crossing his arms. I know he wants to find Papyrus but he really needs to heal and get better. I'm sure once he's back on his feet, which should be by tomorrow, he'll be fine. 

"Before you get in the shower, take off your hoodie and shirt. I need to clean the wound better."

Sans stood off the bed and let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it I'll take a shower. But you can have my clothes of you wanted to see me shirtless so bad." Sans smirked at the end of his comment. 

I blushed but didn't show it considering I don't find this the time to joke."I need to patch it up. The food might have stopped it from bleeding but it still needs bandaged so your scar will heal."

Sans rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. He removed his jacket and shirt revealing his rips. It was like looking at a figure in a biology classroom. Only breathing, moving, and blood all over the place. 

Sam's seemed a little blue at the cheeks about it. I tried not to stare. It was kinda fascinating to see a skeleton and ribs this close. Ignoring the blood and all but it was neat.

I grabbed a first aid kit we picked up at the gas station and placed it on the bed. I grabbed alcohol, the gauze pads and wrapping to bandage the wound. 

I sat next to his side on the bed and poured the alcohol on one of the pads. Then I braced for getting the anger in his eyes. "This might sting." Sans looked away ignoring my warning. I began and placed the pad in the wound starting to clean it. Sans let out a hurtful wince and fliched away from me. 

"I told you." I said getting close again so I could clean. Sans rolled his eyes and got ready for the pain. 

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you let me help you." I said still cleaning his wound. 

Sans looked at me then snickered to himself. "You wouldn't be able to of you tried. You would have gotten killed. All you did was throw a rock!"

I put down the pads started getting ready to wrap. "But you need someone to help you. If we go in there Gatser might have more back up protecting him and his machine. And possibly gaurding Papyrus. You think you can do things alone but you can't."

I started wrapping around his wound and tried to go through one of his cages. He grabbed my hand and stopped me before I could begin. "I know how to wrap. I'll do that part. But thank you for cleaning me up... appreciate it." Sans seemed a little tense of how close I was so I backed away. "No problem. I'll clean your clothes while you take a shower."

Kinda felt the opposite of what we did the day we first met. Only I hope it didn't end in a way like it did last time. 

Before I walked out the door clothes in hand I heard Sans call my name. "Yes?"

Sans seemed hesitant but spoke. "You wanna learn how to fight? Fine. But today's your only chance. We have to get back on our feet tomorrow. Understand?" 

I felt my heart beating. I was gonna learn magic! I tried to keep it cool on the outside but I knew Sans could tell it was excited.

I smiled with glee and left to clean his clothes.


	10. Training

Frisk Pov

I waited for Sans to be at least slight healing before bugging him about starting to train me. Ever since he said he would help I couldn't help be slightly excited. It was finally time to prove that I'm am worth more then a soul. I can be helpful in some way then just being some kind of high school senior who was following some skeleton around.

I was started to check his wounds. As always he wasn't really happy with me touching him, but he knew it was for his own health. I used a damp rag to go over the wound one more time to be better safe then sorry. "Everything seems closed. And you look pretty clean too." Sans tsked at my comment. "You think I'm gonna walk around like I murdered someone?" He said all snarky with that stupid grin of his.

I rolled my eye's trying to hide the fact he almost made me laugh. I threw the rag in his face catching him off guard. "Knowing you? Maybe." I smiled as he pulled the rag of his face.

"Just take it easy." I said as I stepped up from the bedside. "Okay mom." He said sarcastically. 

It was getting close to noon and Sans was pretty antsy on getting out of here so we could head to Mt Ebbot. We checked out of the motel and headed to a near by park. It was close to the direction we were heading, and Sans made a promise to me. We found a place that wasn't occupied so it would be easy to practice without scaring anyone near by.

The surrounding's of the park were beautiful. The tree's stood tall above the rest of the park with the birds chirping around. The grass was soft with a few flowers were growing from the ground. Sans looked around as he was also amazed by the beauty of a park surrounded by such a cruel time. It's probably been months for him. For me it's been years.

"Okay!" I said pumped. "What's the plan? How do I start? Do I have some sort of special power being the all mighty red soul?" I started acting as if I was this all mighty wizard from some movie. He looked at me as if I was just some dork playing Lord of the Rings role play. I ducked my head down feeling kinda dumb of myself. "Sorry. Just excited." I said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"For one thing, your a nerd." He said at me with a wink. I rolled my eye's only to ignore him. "Second of all, to answer your twenty questions, you do have a weapon for having the soul of determination. Each soul as one. I'm not really an expert on which one has which, but I do know that being the most rarest and powerful soul out of all you have a sword and a shield along with magic abilities such as fire and shit like that."

I started to feel my heart thump hearing the fire bit. I tried to act cool but I knew I wasn't holding in the best way. Then a question came into my head. "Do you know all of this from the experiment with Alphys? Because if you had to study souls, wouldn't you know more about them?"

He looked down as if it was a trivia question. I knew he wasn't very keen on me asking about his past life, but the more I knew about him and determination, I feel like it would be easier to know about e of myself.

"Well I should know more. But I didn't stick around long enough. I quit before we could get to that part. I never bothered knowing more cause I didn't think it was really that important." I shrugged thinking it was a fair point. Knowing me I'd probably do the same thing.

"Alright." He said with a clap. "Let's get started. The sooner we start the sooner we can start heading towards Ebbot."

I gave him a thumbs up letting him know I'm more then ready. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and sat on the ground right in front of me. I looked at him a little a little confused, and he could clearly tell I was.

"Before we start with the weapons part, we need you to learn how to control your soul. Summon it, get to know it." He said as he let back in the grass. I sat in front of him feeling the soft grass in my fingers. I put my hand to my chest asking myself how the hell I'm supposed to get to know something that's already a part of me.

"I know it's weird, but all monster's have to do it if they really wanna know how to fight. For human's it's slightly different because we don't have the same abilities. But I'll do my best teaching you considering I did have to teach myself as a monster." He looked down at his hands then felt his chest. He closed his eye sockets and stayed still. After a moment watching him hold his hand to his chest he finally opened his sockets, one of them having that bright blue eye I see when he fights. He pulled away his hand and revealed an upside down heart with a dark blue outline. It glowed with a little fire just like his eye and had this huge vibe of power and...sadness.

"This is a monster soul. Normally their just an upside down white heart, but lets just say I'm a bit different." He looked at his soul with a frown as if he was ashamed. I was about to comment, but he stopped me before I could.

"Okay. Now you try." Looking at me. I cocked my head. No instructions, no 'The way to do this is...' Just straight to the point. "How do I just make my soul appear in my hand?"

"Well you bond with it. Give it a name, talk to it, get to know it, then it just appears. Simple." He shrugged placing his soul back in his body. I looked at him like he was crazy but I guess he was the expert at this.

I held my hand to my chest and started to think of name's I could name my own soul. I didn't even know what gender it was...or if it had a gender. I didn't want to offend it. "Okay." I said out loud talking to my self...and my soul. "Hey um...Alex...How is you day? So whats your...favorite color? I'm guessing that would be red right? Being the soul of determination and all. Do you think that you could come out? So we can bond more and maybe meet Sans soul?"

I watched Sans small smile turn into complete dying laughter. He fell on the grass and started to hold his stomach kicking his feet. I was a little confused of what was so funny. Then I realized...this was a joke.

"You motherfucker!" I yelled as he still rolled laughing on the ground. I grabbed some grass and threw it at his rolling laughing self, but then realized it was gonna be effective considering he was made out of bones making me look more like an idiot.

"I can't believed you named it Alex!" he continued to laugh more. "What were you trying to do? Not hurt it's feelings? It's your soul! Your soul is very culmination of your being." I smacked his leg getting aggravated by his laughter. "Get your bone ass up and just teach me how to do this with out one of your jokes."

"Okay okay." He said. "Think of something that makes you determined and keep it within you. Then there you go." He then laid back resting his arms on his head. 

I thought of some of the things that make me determined. The main thing is school. If I can get through that, then I can finally get out of that hell hole and get a good carrier and have a decent life all to myself. I held my hand close to my chest and tried to stay focused on that subject.

But nothing came. 

"Ugh!" I screamed hitting the grass below. "I thought of finishing school and a carrier and nothing came out. And those are like the only things I wanna to get through." Sans, still on the ground held a finger up. "Sometimes your brain is different from you soul. You brain is telling you that you need to get school through, but what you actually want is something else."

I thought of anything else that I might want to do. Then something came into mind. It was helping Sans find his brother, using my magic to help and maybe even defend him the next time he was in trouble. I wanted to prove I wasn't just some human in distress. I could actually be something worthwhile.

I closed my eyes and held my hand close to my chest. I thought of how determined I was to be something other then a human with a rare soul. Then I red light shined through my shut eyes, and made the darkness red. I opened to see a red heart glowing with the feeling of determination. I smiled as I saw my own self in my hands. I did something...Something I had no idea I could do. And it made me feel so excited for myself.

Sans sat up and looked at my soul. His sockets were wide with shock. Probably surprised that I could ever accomplish something like this. I smiled to thought. 

"Wow...good job kid." He said still staring at my soul. "Next I guess is to summon your weapon. Now that you know how to control getting your soul into your hand." He laid back down once again resting his head on his arms not even paying attention.

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed. I heard a faint chuckle in his deep tone. "Alright. First your gonna need to stand. I have no idea how big your weapon is gonna be. All I know it's a sword. Sometimes it depends on the person." He shrugged in the grass unsure of himself. 

I did as told and stood up. He then gave this whole speech on how no matter what I have to be responsible and to be careful with who I hurt and not to loose control. I thought to myself for a slight moment. Sure there was people who I'd love to see in a grave, but that doesn't mean I want to be the one responsible. I always said I would ignore the people who piss me off and focus on the ones that mean something to me. But the ones that did are gone, so whats the point on hurting anyone if it will only make me more alone.

"Okay, now touch your toes." He said smiling. I crossed my arms with my eyebrow furrowed. "I'm not following for that again." He chuckled lightly. "Buzzkill." I kicked his foot making his change his position. "What your actually do is think of someone or something you wanna protect. You have to be ultra determined for it to work so make sure it's important."

I thought it might be the same thing as last time. So I thought of Sans and Papyrus and I need to fight for them so they can go back to a normal life. I checked my hands...and nothing. I remembered what Sans said. My brain thinks differently then what I want. My soul is me, so what it wants I want....but I don't know what I want.

Maybe my parent's after the fire. I wish I could've saved save them. But they protected me before I could. I wish I could go back...

Then I felt something flaming in my hand. It was a flaming red sword long and sharp. It shined with a bright phoenix and it's handle was decorated with a little design around it. On outside where the handle and the blade meet, a dark red wad decorated into it. 

"Holy shit." I heard Sans say. He was standing in front of me looking deeply at the blade. "I've never seen anything like it..." He looked in awe and almost wanted to touch it. But he stopped himself probably knowing he'll get hurt. 

"Well I'm not just some human now am I." I said all cocky. I waved my sword the other direction acting touch and mighty excited that I finally did something for once. "You really aren't" He said as I played with my new skill.

"Alright. We need to start heading toward's Ebbot. The sooner we move the sooner you can play with your new toy." He said already starting to walk, grabbing my bag in the process.

I was sad to put it away, it was easier then taking it out. I kinda just thought of no longer having the sword. It was fun while it lasted, and I'm hoping maybe something will jump at us so I can try. But luck ran out. We walked through park and up a path that takes you to the top of the mountain where the Monster's crawled out. 

As we passed there was a sign that read "Tours of the Underground! Coming soon!" I saw as Sans rolled his sockets. I could understand why. That was basically a prison for them, and now it's gonna become some kind of tour spot. 

We passed though the nature that led up to the path all the way up. We took breaks, talked about some of the things that were in the underground and how it was painful to live life in there, then continued and repeat. It was a long way up, so long it was almost sundown by the time we were at the top. 

As we did, I saw a cave that read "The underground" Then in small letters under that "Home." According to the news, that's what the king named it after the discovery of the place. The king wasn't very good at names it seemed.

"Alright the plan is were gonna-" He then stopped to grunt holding his side right where he was slashed. I went over and tried to help him in anyway. At first he protested, but then let me at least see behind his blue coat and his grey shirt a little see through. It seemed the way it was, most likely just sore. We have been walking a quite some time.

"I'm fine. Anyway the plan is to-" "No Sans, your not." I interuppted looking at him hands on my hips. "Yes I am. It's just a little sting." He tried to walk more but I stopped before he could. "Sans wev'e been walking for a while. You might be a skeleton but of you can bleed that might cause you to open your wound and bleed more."

He looked at me, then looked the other way. He grunted but sat on a near by rock. "Fine. I'll take another break while I discuss the plan. Then we go in and find that son of bitch." I face palmed myself." Please don't tell me your planning to go after him with a wound like that."

He looked at me as if I just asked him the stupidest question on earth. "Sans!" I started to yell. "If you go in there now, your dead. Give yourself time. Train. Heal!" 

He looked down thinking. "Were staying here int'ill your done healing and we can actually fight. From what your telling me, the second we get in there I'm damn sure Gaster will have his men surrounding Papyrus." I said continuing to scold him.

He stood up and looked me in the face. "We don't have the time to sit around. We're going now." Why do we need to go right now? I know you want your brother Sans, but you want him alive and he want's you to be the same." I countered back. He started to make a fist getting aggravated.

"You don't get to decide what I do kid. Listen to me when I say I'm fine. Now lets go." His face was practically touching mine. I could feel the anger in me bottle up ready to scream at him. But I wasn't going to lose focus and I certainly wasn't going to die.

"And you don't get to decide my life either. I could have happily just let your brother get killed and leave right now if I wanted to. Sure I'd be hunted down, but that's what cops are for." he was gonna say something but I kept going before he could speak. "But I'm a better person then that Sans. I just met you and I'm helping you. Now fucking listen to me once in your god damn life and just heal and be ready so Papyrus can see his brother in one piece."

I finally stopped catching my breath. He seemed to get the message finally calmed down himself. "I don't know how much time I have left." He whispered looking anywhere but my direction. "What do you mean?" I asked still slightly heated. 

"He said that I only have so much time to save him before he..." He sat down on his little rock again collecting his thoughts. "He could be getting impatient and for all I know I'll show up there to a dust pile. He could be planning it right now because his goons could be telling him that were just messing around."

I started to calm down knowing where he's coming from. I sat down in front of him on his rock. He seemed to have blue tears bottling up in his sockets, but he wasn't going to let them go.

"Sans. " I said placing my hand on his. "How do you know how much time you have? I thought-" " I lied." He interrupted. " I knew from the start who stole my brother. I know who he is and I know why he has him. I just had no idea where he was. thought maybe it was in the underground, but I wasn't sure. Anytime I would try his pets they would dust themselves. I'm sorry but I didn't want you to know to much. Now you know more then I intended."

I gave him my sympathy. I was some stranger in'till he picked me up from the streets. I smiled at him and started to rub his hand. "It's okay Sans. And I promise that Papyrus is alright. Just trust me when I say we need the time to collect ourselves. I know we have a mission and people are after us, but they can wait for a day or two."

He sat looking down at my hand thinking. I know in movies they always regret taking a break, but they say that in danger. Right now we need our break, and his friends are gonna have to wait. Were just gonna have to beat there asses is they even come near us. 

Sans stood up disconnecting our hands from touching. The small tears were gone his stupid smile was back on his face. "I guess I'll get the wood." He says already on his way to the tree's nearby the open area near the cave entrance. 

I smiled and started to make a little area we can camp with a ring of rocks for the fire and logs for us to sleep. I know Sans was against this all, but I have a feeling he'll be thanking me for it later.


	11. Camping

Sans Pov

The camp was all set up and ready for nights (Hoping only one night) of training and healing as Frisk would like to put it. After our little argument I took a cool down by getting some wood for a fire so we're not freezing. I never liked camping, mostly because back in the underground no matter where you'd go it was always rock.

I know were back up here and I could try to enjoy it, but Papyrus has been doing that for me. I never found interest. But from here we had a good view of the sunset and I was a little excited to see the stars.

I sat upon a log near the fire laid back trying rest from all the log lifting. I never lifted so much in my life. I looked over to Frisk who was sitting on the other side of me on her log looking at her soul. I had to admit, I never saw a soul like hers. It was shining and the brightest I've ever seen. No wonder determination is rare...because so are the people who are kind enough to have it.

"Hey Sans?" She said grabbing my attention from the beautiful pink and blue sky. "Yeah?" I responded.

"I know your kinda mad...but do you think that you can teach me some moves? Just a few things nothing much." She put her soul back in her chest and looked down playing with the dirt. I sighed and smiled back at her. "Not mad. Frustrated."

She continued to play with the dirt with a smile finding it's way across her face. I sighed and stood up from my comfortable log and held my hand out to her. "Well if were gonna start we mine as well stand up."

She smiled as she grabbed my hand letting me help her up. We walked away from the fire area, but not to far so we can still see. "Okay, so first things first, summon your weapon." I asked. She nodded and held her hand out to summon her flaming red weapon in her hand. Determination was no joke.

"Okay not stand in a starting position." She looked at me as If I just spoken in wingdings. She put on foot in front of the other and held out her sword. She looked like she was trying to do some kind of dance. I laughed a silently making her glare at me. "I never even saw a sword in person okay? How the hell am I supposed to stand like I have?"

I shrugged agreeing with her fair point. "Here." I said. I walked over and used my legs to move her feet in the right way. I stood behind her and grabbed her hands and fixed them so they were holding a sword the the proper way. I then grabbed her shoulders and fixed them so they were less stiff and relaxed.

I looked as her cheeks got a little red, and I realized that I was just touching her and getting in her personal bubble. I quickly backed away and looked to make sure that she was standing the proper way.

"That's better." She looked at me for a slight minute with her cheeks red, then shook it off and continued to focus. I took a breath and told her many kinda of attacks she can use. I used one of my bones as a sword to show her how to use it. I taught her counter moves, how to catch them off guard, even some moves for when she's unable to use her magic. She's a fast learner and very easy to teach considering she doesn't seem to mind the whole getting hurt. It's a good thing for her. And I guess something good for me. I haven't had time to spar in a long time.

We then started to spar. She learned how to counter, how to move her feet in the right ways. Dodge quickly. She had some stumbles on the way, but she could move past it unlike some others.

After the basic moves I then wanted to something I learned when I was just a baby bones. "Alright kid. Now that you got the basics, let's try something a little bit more challenging." She huffed and puffed already tired from everything else we did. "Wow kid. You looked tired to the bone." I snickered as she gave me a silent glare.

"What's this challenge?" She asked throwing her sword over her shoulder. I did the same with my bone. "You have to knock this bone out of my hand, simple."

She looked at my bone, and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She then stood in the position I taught her before with determination in her eyes. "Ready." She exclaimed. I held the bone out in the air letting get an easy start.

She then started to charge towards with her sword glowing with red. She went straight for the bone and I immediately took it away right before her blade could even get near it making her almost tumble before my sockets. "What?" She asked agravvated. "You can't move it? How am I-" "That's the challenge." I interrupted. "You have to get out of my hand by getting through me." I made my eye flame with magic to threaten and bring fear into her system. This will help her to fight through.

She tried running after me again, but I shoved her away with some bones bruising the side of her arm. She got knocked to the ground and looked at me with pure hate. "Sorry kid. You wanted to train, and I have it for you." I said holding myself up with my bone.

She growled and swang her sword to swipe my bone so I could loose balance. I almost fell but I didn't drop it. She growled more threw her sword across the ground. "Fuck this is useless! If you keep moving the damn thing how am I going to knock it out of your hand?"

I smirked and made the bone disappear out of my hands. "Let's take a break for tonight kid. The stars are almost out, and your probably gonna have a tantrum if we continue."

She walked away from making her sword disappear. I started to laugh as her face was burning with anger. "Where you going?" I asked trying to laugh, but let some out anyway.

"I'll be right back. I need walk." She walked with a hateful expression into the dark of the woods. I shrugged letting her have her tantrum and sat near the edge of the mountain where if you were to fall, you would fall into a soft landing of trees. You might die, who knows.

The view was beautiful with the sun almost invisible due to the horizon, the sky was mixed with purple and blue with the sun shining very little. It was nice to see after so long of searching. Haven't been able to enjoy it in so long with everything that was going on. It was nice to see the stars and enjoy the sky once again. Almost forgot what it looked like again.

I sat there for what felt like days, but sadly only for thirty minutes when Frisk started to emerge from the trees looking better then when she did going in there. She sat next to me on the edge looking at the purple sunset taking place over the edge.

"You done having your tantrum?" I asked smirking. She glared and pushed my arm. "I wasn't having a tantrum. I just needed a break from you and training. I also like nature." She then laid back and looked up at the sky staring at the stars. I laid back as well to get a better look myself.

We sat there for I have no idea long. I could have fallen asleep if I really wanted to, but she broke the silence with her curious voice. "So what's your brother like anyway? You never really talked about him that much. Or is that a question your never gonna tell the answer to?" She smirked as she looked over with her hands on her stomach. I looked back and laughed at her little smart ass remarks.

"Well he's very passionate in himself. Like he's been wanting to be captain of the royal guard for ever since I can remember. Undyne even trained him to be one, but I guess it was all just a waste." I looked back up the stars. I thought of him in the stars, imagining his kind smile and the cockiness if his personality. It was probably the only thing that made me laugh after all the shit that's happen.

"What happened? Why was it a waste?" She asked now sitting on her side more interested in what I have to say. "Well after we moved up here, the King decided to sweep away the whole thing due to the peace contract with the humans. Now he wants to be a head chef of a restaurant. Cooking was his other hobby." I smiled with the thought of his spaghetti. Might not be edible, but still nice to see.

"Then were gonna get him back so he can become a head chef." She smiled making me almost smile. "Yeah, I hope your right. I just hope he'll wanna see me." I trailed off to what I was going to say.

"What do you mean. He's your brother of course he's gonna wanna see you." "It's a long story." I said. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on her hand telling me she's interested. I laughed guessing I could ease her curiosity. "Well before Gaster took him away, Papyrus and I got into an argument because I was keeping something from him for a long time. And he knew it! But being the cool guy that he his he ignored it for so long."

She pouted but with a look in her eye. "Well at least I know how he feels." I sneered at her but she had a point. I think I told her more then I told Pap. "Anyway, It was about the whole working in the lab and then other things I didn't tell him for his own safety. But I guess I should of told him. One day he just burst on how I never tell him anything then walked out. I haven't seen him since. Just a note that someone had him and I had to get him if I had you. Or someone with a red soul."

She looked down and went back to laying back to laying on her back looking up the now dark sky wit the sun completely gone. "That's why you wanna get to him. Your scared that...you may have lost a brother." I nodded not expecting to open up so much. "I've never been more scared. I just don't want to lose him...Not again."

"Again?" She looked over to me with her eyebrows furrowed. I looked at her with the most fake smile on my face. "Another long story." She shrugged and just continued to look up at the stars. "So." I said trying to change the subject. "You ask so many questions about me, I guess it's fair to know about you."

I laid on my side and supported my head with my hand just like she did. I was slightly mocking her. She started to laugh like I was kidding. "Wow. The most mysterious skeleton I have ever met, wants to know something about me. I thought you didn't care about me." She said doing the same laying on her side supporting her head in her hand.

"Well I need to know something. I only know your a curious girl who ask to many questions and gets easily frustrated when she doesn't get something right away. And you also have a rare soul. Can't forget that I guess." I shrugged as I winked with my sarcasm.

"Well Mr jackass." She said playfully. "I'm just another girl trying to pass school so I can get on with my life. Ever since my parent's died, that all I've been wanting to do. My only goal I guess." She went back to looking up at the stars. I had forgotten she lost her parents in a fire, and lived alone in an apartment. She had nothing. I only have Pap.

"What happened? Why don't you live with anyone else, how are you paying for school and shit like that." I asked.

She looked looked over to me with a smile. "My grandparents who live across the country. They only pay for everything, they don't want me living at they're house with them. So they said they'll pay in'till I finish school, but in'till then I have to live on my own and fend for myself. They send money every once in a while so I can get groceries."

"Wow..." I said in empathy. I kinda felt bad. She's gotten everything on her, and here I am trying dragging her on the floor by her hair making it worse by putting her in the spot of how she may be the only one to help save the only family I have.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I got over it so long ago. I guess you could say I'm determined to get through it on my own."

She smiled as she looked into my sockets. I smiled back looking deep into hers. She has been through a lot, and I was going to do whatever to get her though so she can get back to her life, but at the same time, a part of me doesn't want that for her.

I realized how close we were to each other and quickly stood up from the edge of the cliff rubbing the back of my neck from the pressure of my hand. "I guess if were gonna train tomorrow, we mine as well get some sleep on our very comfortable beds."

She stood up as well and snickered at my sarcastic comment. "Any by amazing you mean dirt based. Right?" She said laughing even more. "Yup." I winked.

I started a fire and started to lay down the floor facing the log imagining it as a wall to stare at. "Goodnight Sans."

I smiled. "Goodnight kid."


	12. Backstories

Frisk pov

Training is rough. It's not all what they show in the movies and or television shows. Its not all a compilation of cool fighting themes with bad ass background music. It's sweat and blood and doesn't takes hours. I tried over and over to get that fucking bone out of his hand. Nothing worked. He always took me off my feet and I fell hard on my ass. 

Sans smiled each time I failed. I think he did it to make me angry, and it was working. I had cuts and bruises everywhere head to toe. I looked at my hand and saw a giant cut spilling blood. I saw more marks from just holding my sword for so long. 

I looked up at Sans to see he was just as tired as I was. I figured maybe this was my chance to finally get him. I stood up and readied my sword in front of me. I made sure I was filled with all the determination I had and looked him dead in his sockets. 

"Alright. I think I got it this time." I said full of confidence. He smiled, and as tired as he was he raised his bone high in the air making sure I saw it. "Alright kid." 

I ran towards him while his eye started to glow bright blue. I dodged as he was trying to trip me, then dodged the bones he tried to throw. He was surprised how quick I was on my feet. I had a very close call with him getting me right in the face. 

Still holding the bone, it was his turn to dodge my attacks. He swayed left and right with a calm face as he dodged the blade of my flaming sword. Then as I was making my way to the bone in his hand, he grabbed my back and kicked my feet and I was now falling on my back. 

He quickly grabbed me so I wouldn't fall hard as my sword dropped right out of my hand. He tried catching his breath as he was just holding my in this awkward position. I felt my cheeks get hot as I kinda liked the comfort but I shook my head and tapped him on the shoulder. He realized what he was doing and dropped me right where I was supposed to fall in the first place. 

"Ouch!" I yelled. He laughed as he bent down to help me up again. "You know I wouldn't have done that if you have let me finish helping the first time instead of just assuming." He smiled as I was now fully on my feet. I rolled my eyes at his little joke and took a seat on one of the logs near our little fire. 

It's been two days since we started camp here. Sans has been in a hurry to get out of here, but Iv'e kept him calm. The last two days have been rough. Sans is a tough one to train with. He's been healing his wounds and he's gonna want to go in the underground soon. I'm afraid I won't be enough help to him down there because I can't get a damn bone out of his hand.

He sat down and laid his head back on his log looking up at the sun set with little stars in the sky. This is normally the time we get to know a little about each other. Or in the two days we were here that happened. 

Yesterday I learned favorite colors and songs as he learned mine. Not much but a start. 

Today I was hoping for a little more then small talk. I wanted to know the real him. His fears and that. He seemed like the type of guy who would have it interesting. I looked up at the sky with him and looked at the stars thinking of a way to bring up a conversation. 

I like to think I don't have social anxiety, but sometimes thoughts get the better of me. 

"After a long day of training with a grumpy trainer the sky looks peaceful for once." I said with a little bit of laughter. He tsked with his plastered smile. "I could say the same about my annoying trainee." I sat up at that comment. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked with my arms crossed. 

He sat up with m sitting on his log. "Your not exactly to train. I never trained a human. Only monsters. Two different thing's if you haven't noticed." 

I smiled uncrossing my arms but still giving him a cold shoulder. "Well it's not my fault I'm no monster that trained before." "And I'm sorry that I'm not a human who had to deal with the cruel people of a cruel world." He said smiling. 

"You didn't have it easy in the underground, did you?" I asked with curiosity in my tone. He looked down at he ground thinking of his answer. I got scared I might have asked to much. "The underground wasn't the best place to live. Especially for an orphan." He said. I silently gasped as my eyes widened with shock. "Orphan? He raised Pap on his own?" I thought to myself to scared to ask aloud.

"When you a helpless kid taking care of your baby bro, things get rough. Your forced to steal and beg for things to keep you alive. Eventually people feel so bad for you they just give you food once a week. Others want you to run illegal errands so they can give you enough money to buy you a bottle of water." He started to get lost in his words. I put my hand on my chest mentally feeling sympathy for a guy who started out as a jerk. You really can never judge a book by it's cover. 

"Even if things were tough, I always did it for my brother. He's the world to me. He's even the reason thing's moved up in the world for me. I got us both jobs as sentries. You know looking for humans so we can bring them to the king and use their souls to free us from the underground." He said with such casualty. I backed away a little scared. He noticed my look and smiled. "Sorry."

"How was you getting you both your jobs his fault why thing's moved up in the world?" I asked wanting to know more. 

"Well he just always wanted to befriend things and showed there's hope in this world. Never thought he could be right. He was working with Undyne so he could be head of the royal guard. But Undyne always gave him cooking lessons instead because we both knew he wasn't cut off for battle. If he went out there he would have dusted himself trying to hug anyone he saw." He laughed resting his legs on his knees. "I tried training him once. But after I found out his powers were weaker then mine and how terrible he was at dodging, I couldn't bare seeing him do anything else. Why I told you to never go into battle without me. Not in'till your better anyway."

I figured as much. And I could understand his reasoning. It was a moment of silence of the sob story. He was a champion. He survived the harsh reality of the world. He did everything, things that could even turn him to dust in a second, for his brother. I finally understood his reasoning's for things.

The quiet moment ended with Sans slapping his hands on his legs to shoo away the gloomy vibe he gave himself. "Anyway, how was living alone like for you? Bet it was tough without a sibling."

I found it was only fair that I share my story. "Well, I wasn't completely alone. I had grandparents who paid for that apartment you dragged me out of. They also paid for my school funds, college savings, everything." Sans shrugged. "Well at least you had support."

I looked down having flashbacks of it all like it happened yesterday. Time really flies. "Not really. After my parents died when I was around six, they took care of me int'll I was around maybe ten when the moved away to the beach to live their retired life. They then had my neighbor, a good friend of their's to keep an eye on me. He passed a few years ago, but my grandparents thought I was fine right where I was. While I was staying there I learned the reason they wanted to keep me there was because they never really wanted grandchildren. They just kept me alive for morals."

I looked up to see the same reaction I gave haring his story. Wide sockets with an open mouth with the feeling of sympathy coming off of him. We both needed help.

"Yeah. So I learned how to survive and shop at the market. My grandparents sent money once a month for food and stuff. I'm getting a job soon so I don't feel like a bother to them anymore. I want to make them proud, that I'm worth something for once to them. That's why I need good grades and a good career. I seem like an introverted nerd with no friends...but the reality of such a cruel world is even in the most unseen people." I looked up at him fighting back the tears. I never told anyone that. It felt nice to finally get it out. 

He walked and sat next to me on my log. "Is that why your so determined to prove yourself to me?" He said grabbing my hand. I blushed in shock. "How did-" I said taking my hand away. Then I realized I made it obvious. Sans smiled a little and rested his hands back on the log. "I saw how determined you were when we were training. I had that same look on my face when I was learning my powers. Trust me kid. Your not the only one who thought they were worth nothing." He smiled trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. 

I sighed and gave him benefit of the doubt. "Guess I'm not that good at hiding things." I said awkwardly. As much as this moment was good for the both of us, we really couldn't stand each other's point of view on it all. 

Sans smiled and stood up shoving his hands inside his pockets as he always must do. "Welp, at least we both know we're worth something to someone. Even if we just met them over a week ago." He winked making my cheeks hot. It felt nice to be appreciated for once.

I can't believe it's been a week already. Everyone at school probably thinks I'm dead. I used to never miss a day! There goes my perfect attendance out the window.

"I better get some wood. The fires running low." Sans said as he was starting to walk in the dark forest surrounding our camp. I just sat there looking up at the beautiful night sky. All the talk about memory got me into my thinking area. Deep in thought I remembered the times I had with my grandparents before they ditched me with some old woman. She was kind and made the best cookies. I actually miss her.

As I sat there deep in thought. I heard a voice emerging from some place nearby. I figured it was Sans probably talking to me. But I'm so lost in thought I kept my mind where I was. Remembering the good days before o felt miserable about myself.

Then I got a better hearing of the voice and realized it wasn't Sans'. It was more slithery and kinda dumb sounding. Like the guy probably couldn't solve two plus two.

I sat up from my log and look behind me near on the cave leading into the underground. When I got a better clearing of view through the thick darkness with only fire as my light, I saw two strange looking figures with unusual heads. They were the same kind of figures of the men looking for me. I immediately ducked back under my log trying to think of some way to reach Sans. 

I realized he wasn't going to come back for a bit. I looked back over my log to get a better look at the two. They weren't even the same ones that were coming after us before. The shape of their skulls were different. They were more sharp and the horns coming out were long and curvy. The eye colors were different as well. Instead of orange and blue, they were purple and green. 

I looked back at the woods thinking to myself again. He said to never fight anyone while he was away. But any sudden moves would get us killed. So I took a deep breath and summoned my weapon in my hand. I thought of the things to make me determined to give me my strength to go with this fight.

I then stood up with confidence and leaned on my sword. "Hey! This camp spots already taken!" I said as if I was in some superhero movie. It felt cool to say though. 

They looked at me with shock, then looked at each other as they were planning. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I was too late. They were already rushing after me with their eyes glowing bright. I raised my sword high in the air and started to swing. They were just as good at dodging as Sans. I countered the moves they were throwing at me. The same kind the others did. Swarm of bones flying towards me, and the giant goat heads that looked much like their heads shooting giant rays at me. 

The green eye'd freak tried grabbing me by the arms and stretched me where my back almost popped. I was able to elbow him in the face knocking him of his guard. He growled as I was trying to knock him back with my sword. 

"Just give us your sssoul." He slithered. I almost cringed at the sound of his voice. He knocked me to my feet knocking the sword out of my hand. I tried reaching for it but it was too out of my reach. I started to feel a wave of panic swim through me. His green eyes were now looking straight into mine making me shiver. I tried again to reach for my sword...nothing. 

He placed his hand near my chest trying to take out my soul. I struggled and struggled trying to kick him off. Then finally I was so filled with determination to get this freak off of me, I felt something hot come into my hands. I looked over and saw a red flame. It was beautiful to look at. But I had no time. 

They looked shock and realized they were in trouble. Even with my arm pinned I moved my wrist the right angle and threw the fire ball right at his face. I was then no longer pinned, instead just covered in dust.

His purple eye'd friend then got very angry and summoned a giant head above him. I was stuck on the ground unable to move. The ray was getting ready to fire. I looked away hoping it wouldn't hurt that much. I heard the blast go off but nothing hit me. I opened my eyes to see another pile of dust on the ground. 

I looked behind me to see Sans with his eye glowing bright blue and one of those things above his head. I stood up and started to cheer filled with so much excitement for myself. "Sans! Did you see that? I summoned a fire ball and turned that guy to dust! I never felt more alive!" 

I looked at Sans face to see he wasn't as happy as I was. "Do you realize that you could've been killed? I told you to never go into battle without me near!" He said with his eye's starting to go dark. I didn't back away this time. It was about time I stood my own ground. "Sans I'm okay. Besides it was only two of them. You were int the woods and-"

He started to step towards me pointing his finger into my chest. "Yeah, but then that guy was about to blast your face off. If I wasn't there you would be nothing but a corpse."

I pushed him off starting to feel anger inside of me boil. "I'm not powerless. I got a guy with my own hand and your just gonna sit here and tell me that all I did was nothing!?" I screamed. Sans clenched his fist started to head back to the camp.

"Come on. They know were here. We better start heading in." I felt the anger rise in me more. He wasn't going to just end this argument with him thinking I'm nothing. I grabbed my sword that was still laying on the ground. I then started to run towards him with a battle cry to catch his attention. 

He blocked my blade with a bone in his hand. "You think this is the way your gonna prove yourself to me? You think by hitting me with your sword your gonna win?" He smiled trying to hit back. "This is the reason your brother got taken away. Because your so scared to send people into battle you think if they die it's your fault!" I screamed not even thinking. He started to shake with his eyes completely black. I took this chance and used my foot to knock him off his feet. 

I then grabbed the bone he was holding and stood in front of him feeling the victory I needed. I held my hand out to help him but he pushed it away standing on his own. "I'll send them, if their someone I don't care about. I'm sorry for caring." He said rubbing his shoulder. He started to walk off back to the camp to grab his things. 

I thought about what he just said and started to feel bad. I wish I could take back what I just said but it was too late. We packed out things and walked into the cave with nothing but silence following us.


	13. The Underground

Frisk Pov

The trail down into the underground was quiet and cold. Sans wasn't even looking in my direction and the place was cold but very welcoming to say the least. The walls were covered with stories and pictures of the history here before they came up.

After the monster's were free'd from the underground, they made the place a tourist ground for greedy humans looking for something new to brag about. Some of my fellow piers always talk about how they went and loved it or how it was horrible to see something so filthily and that they all belong in a dump like that. 

I never wanted to go neither did I have the money for it. Now here I am going in for free because someone wants to kill me for my soul. I couldn't help but have a quick look at some of the pictures. The first one was of the  horrible battle between the monsters and humans sending them down in the first place. 

Another was of the monsters surrounding the barrier as it's open due to a mysterious miracle opening the cage and letting them into the world of beauty. Some say an angel saw them in their misery and let them free. Or the mousers succeeded in getting seven human souls and hid the truth so they wouldn't be punished for any crimes. 

Whatever the case may be they're here. And the mayor of Ebbot let them in and won't let them go back. 

I followed Sans as we were heading into the tourist trap called "New home".  A stair case led down through a huge archway with beautiful designs and words carved into the stone spelling out "Welcome". The stair case had more fun facts and advertisement's trying have guest buy something from the gift shop. 

Sans didn't seem happy by any of this. I wouldn't blame him either. This was a living hell for him. For all the monster's. And they made it into a place where people can take pictures and buy thing's their going to look at once and forget about it in the end. That and I'm sure he's still mad about earlier. I couldn't blame him about that either.

As we went through a corridor leading into the city where the King and Queen used to live we came to a sudden stop. I bumped into him not paying attention that we were stopping completely. "Sorry." I said still feeling awkward about earlier. 

"We can't go through the town. The place is to crowded. Not to mention it'll being a lot of attention to go through a place full of humans." He said with an attitude in his tone. I crossed my arms and made it clear I was offended. He rolled his sockets at me and made himself clearer. "I'm the problem. This place is flooded with people who will do anything to see a living monster. That's why most of the monster's who live here don't come to this town anymore." 

I sighed uncrossing my arms feeling bad for assuming again. "What do we do then. Where are we even going?" I asked. He snapped his fingers and lit his left eye so it was glowing blue. Then right before me everything in front of me stopped. The humans walking around were now just standing and doing what they were doing but not moving an inch. 

"Follow me." He said still keeping his eye blue. We started walking through the crowd as they were all in their funny positions of mid walk or mid conversation. I looked around the town with all the crumpled and colorless buildings that were once homes now museums and shops. We pumped and shoved some of the frozen humans but all it did was keep them still.

I looked to Sans to make sure I was still behind. But as I was looking I saw that their was drips of blue colored sweat falling off his skull. I had two questions. One is how he was sweating due to the fact he was a skeleton, and two is how much energy this was taking out of him. 

Sans has powers I've never seen in any monster. For Sans to stop time like it was nothing means he has something special in his soul. He can manipulate time like it was part of him. I tapped his shoulder hoping I could get his attention so he could take a break. But he ignored me and kept going. 

The city was getting bigger making me worry if this is the thing that will break Sans. But he managed and finally made his way though. The exit was another tunnel with a sign leading into two directions. The signs stated "Hotlands" and "The core". I followed Sans as he went into the tunnel leading into Hotlands. The second we walked in I could already feel the heat coming through. 

When we walked in Sans fell to his knee breathing heavily as his eye went back to it's normal state. I looked back out to see the silence of the town disappeared as everyone started walking and continuing the way they were before. 

I looked back to Sans to see he was out of it and breathing as he just got done running a marathon. "Sans! You okay? That magic took a lot out of you. You shouldn't have-" He shoved me off but still was unable to stand. "I'm fine. I'm just not used to doing that kind of magic on a whole city." He chuckled but grabbed his chest still catching his breath. I rolled my eye's as if he could think he was still going to be fine especially since he still has that wound on his side. 

"Is there a place to eat near by without human near by?" I asked trying to see out of the tunnel. But it was too long for my eye's to see that far. He stood up fast even if he was still sweating. "We...have to get to the...lab. We don't have time for this" He said. He tried walking away but I put my foot down. "Look Sans you can barely walk. We can head to the lab after you eat something." 

"Then give me a ketchup from your bag." He said trying to agree. "We're out. You drank them all during training." I said not looking him in the eye. He yelled yelled aloud making it clear he was annoyed. He took a minute to think and started walking down the tunnel not giving any explanation. "There's a place I know in Hotlands. It's a half restaurant and half hotel. We can sleep there then tomorrow we leave for the lab which is only an elevator away from where we need to go. "

I smiled happy he's realizing what a good plan is and how important it is to care of own health. We continued down and walked out to see a beautiful, but very hot area, of falls made of lava and buildings in the distance with light's shining through. The air was ashy but enough to live in. Down the path to the city was a bridge that was over a river of lava leading down to making another falls.

As I was looking in amazement and admiring the beauty I saw Sans was watching me and looking with curiosity. When he saw I noticed he acted as if I didn't notice. "What?" I asked with tease in my tone. "I'm not allowed to be human and look at the beauty of the underground?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh. Sans snickers to my joke a little but keeps walking without giving me any of his attention.

"I can take you to the gift shop if you want me to." He said. I laughed back at his little joke. 

When we finally got to the hotel where pictures of a famous robot names Mettaton was everywhere. The fountain in the middle was pouring water on the ground but not making a puddle making me curious of the kind of magic. 

For reservation we were greeted by a monster that looked a lot like hand. As I got closer I realized it was a hand. A purple one with neon green nails. I would be lying if I said I saw worse. "Welcome to MTT resort hotel. A building made by the famous robot no other Mettaton himself." I smiled trying to hide my curiosity of where their mouth was...or their eyes for that matter. 

Sans leaned on the counter the hand stood behind. "Hey their handsy. Long time no see." He said with a flirtatious tone. I gave him a strange look for such a tone but all of his attention was on this hand. 

"Sans! I can't believe your here! What are you doing back?" They asked. "Well I left some things back at my house and needed to pick it up. But this place makes it so you have to have a place to sleep. And what better place then the finest hotel with the finest hostess." He said with a wink. The hand monster, who I guess is a she, had a little bit of pink showing up on her palm.

She started to cackle and snort liking the horrible flirt that Sans delivered. "Oh Sans. You always were such a devil." She continued. Sans laughed as he was facing his direction towards me for a quick moment giving me a wink. When she stopped he put his full attention on her. 

"Well how about you give devil a 'hand' and I'll make it up to you in the future." He said leaning in farther. I rolled my eyes to his horrible pun. She seemed a little hesitant as she looked around the area for anyone who may be watching. "Well Sans I know you. Always trying to do things the easy way." She said.

Without realization I was bumped and knocked into Sans giving the hand a better view of me and how we are together. She sighed and looked back at Sans. I started to wonder why she gave me such a look. But I figured it was no matter considering we were on the verge of getting what we want. "I guess I can do a favor for an old friend. Queen?" She asked.

Sans nodded knowing that's the best he's probably going to get. I sighed wishing it wasn't going to be an awkward night of us. Maybe I could sleep on the floor and he wouldn't be bothered by me anymore. After all I've done enough damage.

"And because I'm extra kind, I'll give you a living room with a T.v and couch." She said looking perked. Guess I sleep there then. Sans smiled and grabbed the key as she placed it on the counter with her finger. "Thanks. I owe you big time" He said finally before turning around and looking at the number on the key. 

The whole way we were silent as I was just following him to a tourist infested hotel looking for our room. Sans was careful to make sure that he wasn't spotted by any humans scared they might want a picture. 

We finally arrived and found ourselves in a bed and living room all in one. Once you walk inside you were welcomed with a light pink color all over the walls and was greeted with the little living area with a big pink couch pointing to a big screened T.v. The bed was also pink and had fluffy pillows with white and yellow bed cover's. This guy really did like pink.

Sans was disgusted as much as I was. But it was livable as long as we were going to stay down here. After we were all settled Sans led me back down to the lobby to a little side restaurant the had a giant sign that said seat yourself.

We took our seat in silence. We sat there waiting for our meal in silence. And we ate in silence. After we were freshened we left with paying the expensive bill it was. Good thing Sans knew the waiter as well. 

He made his way out the door not giving me any details of the plan. "Sans? What's in the lab. And whats you plan if we see him." I asked as were walking through the hot path to the elevators leading to our destination. "We'll be fine. I know that place like it's my own skeletal body." He said reaching for the button to bring is to where we need to go. 

I grabbed his sleeve trying to keep my frustration in. "That's it? Your not afraid of dying, or Gaster succeeding in his plan of getting what he wants? You need a plan. You need a-" He grabbed my hand only to pull it off then grabbed the front of my shirt to pull our faces together in threat. "I'm getting tired of you and how you always think you know every little thing. I've been planning this out the second I lost my brother!" 

He let go hard enough to make it hurt. I could feel the tears coming out from the boiling anger. He tried to walk into the elevator expecting me to come in. But I was done as he was. "I get it!" I screamed making him turn around. "I get that it was a bad idea to say that on the mountain. And I know I'm just a huge weight on your chest. But can't you just for once care about other people other then yourself?" I said feeling the tears starting to roll down the side of my cheek. 

"I'm thinking of my brother not-" He trued saying before interrupting him with a hysteric laugh that was fake enough to be believable. "Sans! All I've been doing is watching out for you. But not for one second have you thought about me! I could die! He want's MY soul! And all you want to do is run inside and hope things go your way. I'm not ready to fight, and neither are you!" I said giving him a final shove before turning the other way storming off.

"Where do you think your going? I need you-" He tried saying before I interrupted him again. "To the hotel room. I need a break from you." I said letting the tears fall in his face. I knew it would do no good due to the careless he has for anything. 

I stormed off to the room and flopped on the bed where I was going to sleep. He can have the damn couch.  


	14. Feelings

Frisk POV

My eye's were heavy with the air being covered in something. It was like weight was on my lungs so I couldn't breathe in. I couldn't talk and I couldn't move. I was forced to look at the direction I was facing. 

With my heavy eye's I was trying to make out the thing that was in front of me. I could only see green and yellow mixed together with a hint of red at the top. The feeling traveling my spine made me weaker then I already was. I shivered from the cold air around me and tried my best to get out of wherever I was. 

Behind all of this a voice came creeping into my head like a snake. It whispered and only so many words I could make out. "Fire...Destroy...You can control with me...." It said over and over driving me crazy. Eventually with all the weight on me I was able to use the strength I had in me and speak even if it was short and soft. "Who...Are you." I said trying to open my eye's more. 

I felt my chin lift with pain in my head from thumping of some kind. "I am the determination you need..." They said once again in my ear softly. With determination I was able to clear my vision to see. A girl looking almost like me was standing in front with a horrible smile. Her grin was a s bug as her face and her hair a dusty brown dragging down to her shoulders. Her eye's glowed fed along with the soul coming from her chest out of the yellow and green sweater. 

"You are capable of so much more." She said looking me in the eye. She then let go of my chin and started to walk away as I was too weak to move. To weak to speak once again. "It's best if you just do thing's the easy way. You'll have way more fun." She said before making a silent giggle in the back. I twitched as it got louder in my ear finally letting me have the strength to sit up.

I look around me to see the motel room empty with only me and the furniture around. I looked at the time and saw it was the middle of the night with no Sans to be seen. I felt my head to feel cold drops of sweat all over my forehead. With a sigh of pain in my head I head to the bathroom to wipe my face. 

I turned the cold water on wiping my face with the cold liquid making myself less tense then I need to be in such a situation. I looked up and realized something wrong with my reflection. My eye's are normally a coco brown from my mother who would always say how beautiful my eye's were and the boy's would be after me. I always smiled with the compliment. 

Now as I look in the mirror I see the color has changed to a blood bright red glowing in the light. I quickly grabbed the water again to wipe it away hoping I was just really tired. When I looked in the mirror again I saw only red. I looked again to see something else in my appearance changed. My coco brown hair was now a dusty brown almost orange in the light. When I grabbed a piece to see for myself it was normal hair. 

I looked in the mirror again only to be scared of a door opening roughly then slamming shut. I looked in the mirror to see everything was normal before turning off the light and heading back to see Sans looking tired and beaten but not by others.

"Sans? What happened?" I asked looking at his tired eyes. He turned away and flopped on the couch. I sat down next to him to smell the familiar smell of ketchup I've been having to deal with for the past few weeks. I understood why he looked like shit.

"Sans I-" I wanted to say before getting interrupted. "Save it kid. You were right alright! Is that what you wanted to hear? That you were right and I was the big idiot who almost got you killed making me lose my brother?" He stopped himself realizing he was talking to much. The slurs in his words were making it hard to tell weather he was guilty or angry. Or it could be both if I really think about it.

I watched as he leaned on his knees, his hands shaking of an emotion that's hard to read with such expressions. "Sans I never wanted you to say I was right." I said leaning on my knees in a man spread letting my hands dangle. I heard him chuckle under his breath knowing damn well it was sarcastic in my ears. 

"Obviously. Just leave me when were so close that makes your freedom from ever seeing me again." I saw as he closed his hands together making shaking with pressure in his knuckles. "Wish this soul wasn't in a human." He said under his breath hoping I wouldn't hear it. I ignored knowing he wouldn't even remember saying it in the morning. 

I grabbed his shaking hands catching his attention on me. I gave him a gentle smile as I looked in his eyes speaking in a soft and kind tone. "I'm more then happy to help you with your brother Sans. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that making you think I don't want this." He looked at me before making a smile not real but almost real.

"I don't understand how your still kind after all this." He said drifting away from the reality he was in. I felt his hands intertwine with mine more clenching them in a romantic kind of manner. He then removed only on of his hands, still using the other to hold me close, and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

He leaned in getting closer as our faces were only inches apart. My heart was beating knowing this was a kiss and nothing else. I was letting myself get close with his teeth revering to be his lips. But then the wif of ketchup made an explosion in my noes. I felt the beating heart I once had slowly calm down.

I pushed him away playfully with my finger on his noes. "Kiss me when you can remember it bonehead." I said in a teasing tone. He smiled and shrugged with a wink to complete the smug look he was trying, and succeeding, to make. "Worth a shot." He said laying down on the couch letting his head rest on his arms.

"You should let me on the bed and we can cuddle. I'll remember that." He said as I was getting in the bed blushing from that comment. "Goodnight." I said having no comment to his slurring sentences. 

I fell asleep wondering my feelings for Sans. It came so unexpected and so overwhelming I had no idea how to feel of the situation. If it was real and not drunk love I'd be okay with it. But I'm not going to be the clique girl who falls in love with the man she travels around with for a few weeks. 

I slept on it and let my mind float away into the slumber till my eye's felt like opening once again. I saw the couch was empty and the bathroom light on with the sound of a shower running. I let him go and got ready myself by packing up making sure we had everything.

As I was searching to make sure we had everything I saw a singular pink mug on the table beside the couch with a small yellow post it note on the side. I looked inside and had the strong stench of coffee hit me hard. I let myself drown in the smell for a second enjoying it. I took a sip of the fresh and warm coffee while reading the note that came with it.

"Went down and brought some coffee. When I'm out of the shower we're leaving. Be ready." I smiled knowing he didn't like things mushy but was still kind when he wanted to be. 

When I finished the cup he was out of the bathroom and ready to hit the road again. He seemed a little less grumpy then he was in the past. I didn't question it in case it would disappear when I spoke of it. We traveled through the same direction we did last night heading to the same location. When we got there everything was the same except there was one thing different.

People were everywhere. They went in and out of the lab without anything. I looked to Sans who was putting up his hood hiding his face. "I should have know they would have turned this place into an attraction. It's a tourist trap." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Well the good news Gaster can't be in there. There's to many people to hold a hostage." I explained to him. He shook his head while he looked down the stairs leading down at all the humans who looked like tiny beetle's from where we stood. "There's a secret room only the old employee's know. Meaning me and Alphys." I looked down thinking. "What is we just did that thing you did yesterday? Where you stopped time like some all powerful being?" I danced my hands around in a magical term to bring some muse into his face. He was just to focused.

"I can't. It would drain m energy in case he had a trap set up. Why do you think I have this up?" He said pointing to his hood. I looked down at the people amazed by the sight around them. If they think lava's cool, they should see an actual monster. They probably get piled on with all kinds of humans wanting questions of their lives. Not that they can do that on the surface.

"What should we do then?" I asked. He looked down with steam coming out of his skull. It felt like a good minute before he started to head down the stairs. "I have a plan...but I don't think you'll like it." He said with a shit eating grin. I only sighed as a reply.

We entered the big white building with a lot of other humans entering and exiting at once with the one small door. We walked in and the size of the place looked to be expanded from the looks of the other part of the building. It wasn't the same off white paint job as it was in the other walls. Computer's in glass cases with machines covered in dust were all over the place.

One thing that caught my attention was the camera would follow a certain person who would walk in and show it on a huge screen. When it tried to read Sans he turned the other way. I smiled seeing his scared face for the first time due to a computer. 

There was more sections of the area. An upstairs where the scientist worked, a kids play room, and more. But Sans just stayed in the entrance way trying to see how many people were around. I ignored his thinking and read the semi finished robot pieces to pass the time of Sans using the imaginary gears in his head. 

The plaque below explained how this piece of junk was a prototype to Mettaton's body. I was a fan of Mettaton and some of his shows. He was cocky in some of his shots making himself look like a big shot, but it was funny to watch. As I was getting to the part about a family member he left behind, my arm got pulled into the crowd by a familiar skeletal hand. I whined not being able to get a historical break.

"What? I was reading about Mettaton." I said pouting. He furrowed his face to look like he was making a brow raise up. He shook it off quickly and got close to my face. "The lab we need to get to is behind that door." He pointed to the silver door with the girl monster sign stating it was the women's bathroom. 

I wanted to point it out but he stopped me looking around making sure nobody was spying on us. "I know it's a bathroom. Alphys made it look like that so she could hide her mistakes. I can't go in there without looking like a perv. And you don't know where the code is so you can't go in alone before you ask." I rolled my eyes. 

"Then what do we do?" I shrugged. He smiled with a devilish look and a plan ticking in his sockets. I started to feel scared knowing I should have asked what the plan was and shouldn't ask type deal. 

"I'm gonna cause a distraction. Anybody whose in there make sure they come out to see." I looked around once again scared of what he might do. He stepped away and lit his eye blue. I looked around to see he picked some random human alone drinking his coffee. His soul popped out of his chest and turned blue.

He was suddenly scared that he could no longer move and dropped his coffee causing people to look but not enough. He started to move his hand out of his pocket making me react quickly. "Sans! Your not gonna hurt some random person. We can do something else." I said in a yelling whisper. 

He shook his head smiling. "Kid cut me slack. I'm not going to hurt him I promise." He moved his hand more lifting him up slightly. Everyone was looking now taking pictures and asking questions. I watched as the man was now frightened and upset with everyone surrounding him. It made Sans smile a little causing mischief. I rolled my eye's and started to do my part of the plan.

I headed inside the small bathroom with only so many stalls and sinks. I looked under the doors ans saw nobody in sight. I took a closer look around the area to see more off white walls and dusty pink tiles making everything look ugly and unsanitary. It was a chill running down my spine with my head itching feeling like bugs were crawling on my scalp. 

I shook my head getting back on track and peaked my head out of the door to see Sans playing with the human a little more. The man was now just annoyed and wanted down no longer frightened. 

I rolled my eyes and whispered his name to catch his attention. He looked over letting the poor man down and ran inside the small area. I locked the door behind us to save us some time in case anybody decided they had to pee. 

He went to the end waving his hand around to play with the tiles on the wall. I tilted my head just plain confused before he finally pressed the one he was looking for. The tile then moved revealing a small key pad with little lights on the side. 

Sans typed in the number's carefully and stepped back letting the tiles move around revealing two silver doors looking like an elevator. They opened into a small box with a singular button pointing down. Sans bowed down like some sort of gentlemen making me question how his mood changes so quickly. "Lady's first." He said with once again a shit eating grin on his face. I smiled ignoring my thoughts. 

Whatever is making his mood happy, I hope it last.


	15. Interupptions

Frisk's Pov

The ride in the small and rusty elevator was surprisingly quick. The stopping was as bumpy as landing a plane, but that wasn't the worse of this weird trip down to the pits of hell. The door's opened to reveal this dusty and old hallway almost like an abandoned hospital. I watched as Sans' ease quickly grew tense again. 

"Bad memories?" I asked trying to get rid of the erie quiet. "Worse." He said as he kept walking down with the lights flashing. We were walking in like complete fools instead of discussing a plan like he said he would. A corner was near but I didn't let him go past. "I thought we wouldn't be trying to commit suicide!" I whispered loudly just in case someone was near.

Sans rolled his socket's very clear, even with his hood up. He stopped and leaned against the wall. "I don't know what you want from me kid." He said with a shit smile. I looked around the corner to see if we indeed were alone. 

"This place isn't empty weather Pap is here or not. Remember the little experiment Alphys and I were talking of?" He asked keeping his guard up. "Well yeah but-"

"This place is crawling with dangerous amalgamates. We never let them on the surface so nobody would get infected. So we left them in the place they were created in." He threw his hand out as if he was looking into a magical wonderland filled with candy and love. My fear for this place suddenly grew.

We got to discussing what we could do in order to attack and get through and have time to get Papyrus and run. We quietly searched the halls with Sans' and I magic to be a source of light. We didn't leave each other's side. We were both to high on guard about anyone popping out of anywhere. 

Eventually we left the long hall's and found ourselves in a room filled with empty beds, some made and some not. Nothing but dead plants and dust spread through. I felt this cold chill down my spine as if someone was watching me. I tried to ignore it but I knew there was something trying to get close. If they did they'd just have a sword up there ass before they can even touch me. 

There were more and more rooms to search through. Ones with empty freezers, ones with many mirrors, and one with a giant fan helping the dust fly. One room that really opened my eyes was this huge machine in the shape of a skull. Almost looking like Sans's Gaster Blaster's. I tried to ask about it, but he gave me that answer of "A pile of junk." I let it go since it was very clear he didn't want to talk about it.

The frustration was growing in both of us. Mostly Sans. His eye for part of the light we shared was growing brighter almost making the whole room blue and flaming.

"Sans I think we should turn back. There's nothing here." Sans was about to say something, probably argumentative, but decided against it. He just walked out of the room his fist clenched. He went through the halls in'till we were in the room where the dusty beds filled the room. I tried to keep moving forward, but Sans decided it was time for a break by laying down and looking at the ceiling.

I turned around and sat myself at the end of the bed near his feet. I just sat quietly letting the creaking sound fill the silent room. I really got to think of the stress he's been through. Just by looking at him I can tell he didn't get much sleep last night. I remember that one night when he had that horrible dream. I haven't seen him have one since. I was trying to decide weather that was good or bad. 

I looked up and started to stare at my me. I raised a brow. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you were looking at me." He said giving me that stupid grin he gives when he likes to tease me. I rolled my eye's and looked away embarrassed of my mistake. I was to deep in thought to even think where I was looking.

"I know I kinda just stopped. I'm just trying to think. We looked everywhere in this damn area and still nothing but the shadows of the amalgamations." He said clenching his fist even more but eased them quickly afterwards. "I don't wanna fight again because I know it gets ugly. I just need to find him before my time's up." He said looking away. 

I was intrigued of what he meant by time, but his expression of guilt and fear said enough. "Well I wouldn't say ugly. You did try something pretty risky the other night." I giggled as his face got a little tint of light blue. I rubbed the back of his head and giggled as a reply. He really doesn't like to talk his mind.

"I guess last night wasn't just about you. I had other things swimming in my mind. I have only two more nights to find them or He's going to kill Pap and find you himself. It's a game to him and it fucking annoys how sick he is." He stopped as is eye's grew dark with hatred. I grabbed his hand and looked him in his dark eye's. He looked at me before closing them to only have his eye lights reappear but with sadness and not anger. "Pap always said I have a drinking issue."

I smiled. I remember how the lady who took care of me when I was younger always had wine with her book club and would severely drunk by the end. It depended on her mood on how she would treat me when she's drunk. Kids at my school thought it was the coolest thing ever to drink or smoke. I never really wanted to get into it not wanting to become the women who raised me. 

I reached in with my other hand to pull his skull onto my lips. I wanted him to feel close and secure with me being here. I knew the only way to do that was to show more affection then a hug. Do I know if he really likes me? No. The other night he was drunk and drunk men think anything's pretty. My eye's closed as I couldn't see his face. 

The action after it was clear on how he felt. 

He pushed me away and looked at me stunned and surprised that I was even that near him. My heart started beating. This isn't like it is in the movies when the girl kisses the guy and the guy doesn't care at all. No. This is real life and I almost forgot because of the situation he's dragged me in.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked scooting away from me slightly. I stuttered as I tried to speak. "I-I just thought you might need..." I couldn't finish. I was to ashamed. But I wasn't going to make this look like it was completely my fault. "I just thought you might finally want that kiss you were asking for the other night. (Even though you were drunk)" 

He furrowed his face in confusion then quickly came to the realization that he indeed did try and kiss me. "I was drunk in my defense!" He said standing. I was starting to feel hurt. I stood on his level even if I had to look up at him a little. "Oh so you just thought 'Hey! I have this girl i need to protect but I'm so sad I'll just try and see what I can get.' is that it!?" I was shouting at this point. He seemed ashamed himself by letting me think that. It's how it feels after this is how he's acting. 

"I don't think of you like that all and I would never let you think I think of you like that. I just-" He stopped. I crossed my arms. "You what? Huh? You don't wanna get attached? Don't have a thing for humans?" I could feel the heavy breathing Sans was creating as I was face to face with his angry and guilty expression. 

He grabbed me by my heavy sweater near my shoulders with a heavy grip, and threw me on the bed we were both on as if I was a rag doll. I've never been touched by another man 'till I met this skeleton who is now pinning me with no defense. The magic could stop him but I tried that before and one of us could have gotten killed. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. He wasn't ready, and neither was I. 

His socket's were complete focused on me as he stared me down. He wasn't looking anywhere else but my eye's. It surprised me after all the television I've seen. I eased myself slightly as he loosened his grip feeling he wave of guilt fill his face once more. I sighed in my head glad that this wasn't what I thought it was going to be. It was hard to understand what this was. To prove a point? Make me feel worthless? Did he actually want to kiss me then backed out? I had no understanding.

I decided to make it for myself. I moved my head into his once again so I was pressing my lips on his mouth. It seemed like a clique thing you would see in the movies. The boy and girl get into a fight so they make out very aggressively, but it felt right. Is this the feeling the women felt in those scenes? Need and passion for a certain comfort from all their fears?

Well the way they fixed it worked well. There was no pushing away, there was no guilt or fear in anyone's eyes because they both were closed. The grip he had tightened but not in a dangerous way. He was adjusting so he was now on top of me, pinning me making me feel secure.

This was the first time we both felt calm in a long time. 

After what felt like hours of my mouth on his kissing each over and over, he leaned back looking at me stunned. His sockets wide with confusion but content, and his cheeks dusted with little blue.

"That was a nice break from all the chaos in my head..." he said breaking the eye contact we once had. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled along with it feeling our tension easing smoothly. "I'm sorry I flipped about that, I guess I forgot what it's like to get some reassurance." He smiled. 

"Did you think me kissing you was an attack of some sort?" I laughed as he grew embarrassed. "N-no! It was unexpected! I've never been the one that got kissed. I was always the one doing the kissing." I mentally rolled my eyes. Never tell a girl your "Past experiences" When your trying to have a moment. I let it slide due to my comfortable state.

"I've never kissed anyone. I can officially say my first kiss was a monster!" I nervously laughed scared I'd just make things more awkward. He smiled laughing, but not in a nervous way like I was. Just simple and cute. "Well I guess I could say I got kissed by a human for the first time as well. Not to mention your my first human kiss." He said laughing again.

He then started to look south of my neck area making me realize of the position we were still in. He had me pinned down o top like h was ready to eat me alive. "Hey! Just because I kissed you doesn't mean your eye's can wonder!" I said moving his head so he was looking me back in my eye's.

"What!?" He asked confused. "I-I wasn't looking there, your soul!" He said looking at my chest once again with a concerned face. I felt nothing, nor did any dragging feeling hold me down. But I was tired. My eye's were getting heavy as more as I was trying to look down from a little red light shining through my sweater.

Before I was fully asleep I felt as Sans got off and was trying to wake me up scared I was having some kind of attack. I felt nothing in my state. It was just as if I was falling asleep after a long day. But as I was falling asleep, I was now wide awake. I was no longer in a bed in the middle of many. I couldn't feel Sans trying to awake me. 

Completely dark. A heavy weight making it hard to breathe. I had no strength or will to move. I recognized it, but had no idea what it was. I knew I was here before but I don't remember what here is. I looked around with my eye's to try and see something. 

Nothing.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping maybe Sans could here me? I've never been in a dream twice, nor have I thought of the consequences of what could go wrong with me exposing my voice.

"Hello." A high pitched but devilish voice answered. I don't remember that voice. But I recognize it. It was if it was speaking all around me. Nobody to see for the source of this nightmare I hear. "Glad to see you again. I'm sorry I dragged you in, but you were so determined after that little moment I had to bring you in for a quick talk."

My heart was racing again but with more fear I've ever felt. It was coming back to me making my throat dry and scratchy. "I am all the determination you need." 

It appeared in front of me with glowing red eye's as they might have belonged to a snake. Hair was like caramel chocolate in a bobbed style but with more layers. Their skin was pale with dusty pink blush on it's cheeks. The clothes were baggy and ragged with the same colors as before. A lime green sweater with a stripe going across it and brown leggings to go with it. The smile it had could have scared any child out of bed. It was horrifying.

"What are you?" I asked already knowing the question, but wanting better answers.

"I am Chara. I am the second carrier (Well first you could say) to hold the rare power of determination. I live within your soul as we share one. I help with your abilities." She (I'm guessing a she) said as she was floating around my head making me uncomfortable. She looked like me when I was younger with a goofy clothing and hair styles.

"Why are you here?" I wanted to move away from her, but the force was still on me like a giant weight. "Why did you say all those things of burning and destroying?"

She didn't seemed pleased by my question. "If you haven't noticed, this world is crawling with dirty and rotten humans filled with greed and embarrassment of their own kind. Meanwhile the monsters try to be kind and get treated like shit. We can change that is you give your power a full chance. What you have now is nothing compared if you let out everything you have! You have the power to manipulate time Frisk! Cheat death or make someone never exist. This world could be better."

She was getting louder in my ear with every word she was saying. She was a human, or it seemed it. She seemed as if she needed something from me but couldn't get it without my help. I knew this trick from to many bullies at school. I wasn't going to fall for it from this thing haunting me in my sleep.

"The world was never really hurtful towards me. I have no one to get rid of. Besides, I don't wanna use my power for bad. I just wanna use it to help Sans." I said genuinely. 

Chara just started dying in laughter after a second of explaining my reasoning. "That trashbag? He's using you for your soul because your powerful. I know all the pain you went through when your parents left you alone in the miserable world. And instead of giving you a home, your grandma gave you a friend to take of you instead of herself. With your power, you can make the world feel the same pain your parents had to endure."

I stood there silent. i wanted to say something in return of her horrible speech and talking poorly of my parents. But she did point some facts out. My grandparents just left me alone with some stranger because they didn't want anything to do with me. No body gives a damn that I'm an orphan who wasn't wanted by her own family. But the thought of this world getting destroyed because of me gave me chills. 

She noticed my uncomfortable feeling, and as she smiled the weight in my chest was getting lifted and I was starting to feel a lot safer. "Think about it."

My eye's opened and I saw light but with a fast pace. I looked around and noticed I was bouncing in a movement. I wasn't on my feet. It was to blurry to see but I felt the soft cushion of Sans' jacket. The sounds of something gurgling in the distance could be heard far from. Sans seemed focused on getting the hell out of here from the nasty source of the blend of moans and speech.

"Sans?" I asked still not fully conscious but curious and disturbed. "What's going on?" My vision was now just of blue light from Sans' eye directing him through the dark. He turned a corner and set me to his side looking to make sure we were safe where we laid. 

"What the hell happened to you!?" He whisper yelled. "The second you passed out these amalgamates heard me trying to wake you up and wanted to eat us alive! I had to pick you up and run!" He seemed angry but scared all in one. His eye showed the anger, but the way his face set showed the fear he had that I might have actually been dead.

"I'm sorry I-" I remembered Chara and how upset she seemed by Sans' name. I didn't want him to get hurt by her. God knows what she can do with me. Keeping her to myself was the best plan for right now.

"I guess my magic took some energy out of me." I shrugged. He seemed to believe it well enough and looked around to make sure the coast was clear enough. The sounds of the creatures were drawing near. "Well while you were taking your little cat nap, I thought of a place we might have some luck." He said grabbing my hand helping me up. We were now running far down the hallway towards the door which we came in by.

Sans quickly opened the elevator and we were now riding out of this small hell hole. Once out we started heading in the direction this place Sans was telling me of. "I used to do experiments myself after quitting in the lab. I built a secret lab to create a machine to study time and maybe control it myself. It worked...kinda." 

That's all he explained of the location. For now we walk in silence.

A/n: Sorry it's been so long. Schools a bitch. As an apology I created a Tumblr where you guys can post fanart, ask questions, and get little hints of what happening in each story. Right now it's mainly based around my three stories I have now of "The Red Soul" "Dying for you" And my "Nsfw one shots". Thanks  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fransfanfics101


End file.
